La Vie En Rose
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: **THIRD IN THE "A THORNED ROSE: THE SERIES"** Jennifer Mui and James Holt have just started their lives together, but when someone from Jen's past shows up, things take a turn for the worst.
1. Your Love Is My Drug

**LA VIE EN ROSE**

******A/N: **This is a third instalment in the series, _A Thorned Rose _originally written by Lilmickey2008. I continued it by writing a sequel: _An English Rose. _Now, I continued that onward with it as it had such a good storyline. ENJOY!  


**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1:

Location: A beach, Dominican Republic, 8:30pm EST.

"James." Jen whispered into his ear. James tilted his head down and looked at Jen.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"No you don't."

"But I do." James playfully argued. Jen twisted around in the hammock and stared into James' eyes.

"No." Jen whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Okay, fine. You win…this time." James winked. Jen laughed and laid back down, her head resting on his bare chest. She looked out to the ocean and the sunset. James leant down and kissed the top of Jen's head. He then looked up to the seemingly endless ocean in front of them. He didn't know where they were headed in the rest of their lives, but James was perfectly content knowing that Jennifer would be there beside him every step of the way.

* * *

Jen took the last sip out of her beer, set the empty bottle down on the sand, and turned back to James.

"Shall we head back to our room?" She winked. James chuckled quietly. He looked down at his watch: it was just after 11:00pm.

"We could…or we could just stay right here." He suggested.

"It's a bit cold out now, don't you think?"

"I can keep you warm." James said in a flirty whisper. Jen grinned.

"You could…but as much I love lying here with you, I think I would prefer something more stable to _sleep _on."

"All right, we'll go in." James said. He and Jen got out of the hammock and began walking hand in hand towards the resort's beach side cabins.

* * *

When they walked in to the privacy of their cabin, James immediately leaned down to kiss Jennifer. She pulled him closer into the kiss, and eventually they fell down onto the bed. Jen pulled away from James and stared into his slightly mischievous eyes.

"I love you." Jen whispered with a huge smile on her face. "And…" She continued. "I never ever, in a million years thought that I of all people would settle down and marry someone. I just didn't think it was for me. I guess I had never felt true love before and I couldn't possibly realise just how…love can change a person." Jen felt tears of happiness in her eyes. James took his thumb and gently wiped them away. He kept his hand on her cheek. Jen began stroking her fingers through his short black hair.

"Jen, I promise I won't ever abandon you, nor leave you heart broken, or will I ever give up on you no matter how difficult things get. I love you."


	2. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

CHAPTER 2:

Suddenly, Jen's phone started ringing. "I'm ignoring it." Jen whispered. The phone stopped ringing after thirty seconds. "Now where were we?"

"I believe…" James whispered back. The phone began ringing again. "You'd better not ignore it." James said. Jen sighed stubbornly and reached over to the bedside table.

"You better be half-dead or something Fiona to be calling me at this…"

"Jen…it's an emergency. Cooper and I were at you house…" Fiona panted. "When suddenly….ah….." Jen got out of bed and began rummaging through her stuff to find clothes. "There were gun shots…" Fiona grunted.

"Fiona? Are you hurt?" Jen asked worriedly. James looked at Jen, with a concerned face.

"It's nothing…just…come home…we've got bigger problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Just go befo-" The phone line went dead.

"I'm so sorry…We've got to go. Now." Jen scowled as she pulled her jeans on. James scrambled to get ready to leave.

"We'll make up for this, I promise." James said, packing his bag.

"I was planning on it." Jen said bitterly. She was angry, but she knew deep down something was wrong.

* * *

James and Jen waited for the earliest flight possible. Eventually, the arrived in London. Jen's car had been left as is, locked and covered by a tarp in the underground parking garage. They drove in utter silence. Not just because they were tired from the jet lag, but also because they were worried about what had happened to Cooper and Fiona. Jen had been told to go to Cooper's apartment. Jen turned the corner and pulled up to the apartment block of 316R. Jen and James walked over to the door. He rang the door bell. The door was immediately opened by Cooper.

"Come in." He said in a most serious voice. He showed the two of them inside. James had never seen Cooper's apartment before now and he was shocked at how neat everything was. Cooper led them to the little living room where Fiona was sitting. She had a white bandage wrapped around her left upper arm. Jen gave her a curious look as she and James sat down beside each other.

"All right, time for you two to explain why you called me in the middle of our honeymoon?"

"Jen…Cooper and I went back to just check on your place, you know, make sure no one had broken in or anything and so we were just sitting having a drink of water when someone knocked on the door. Cooper went to see who it was and let them know that you were not home. When he approached the door, it opened and three guys in suits entered. They were armed to the teeth. I believe they were out to get you, and didn't know what you looked like. I think they were told the address and that you were female. Nothing else. So I took one in the arm before Cooper beat the hell out of them. I never knew you were so strong for such a scrawny guy." Fiona blushed slightly. Cooper shrugged.

"With a baseball bat, anything is possible." Cooper replied wittily. "I did what I had to. But the point is Mui; someone's still out to get you. And they must be among the same ranks as Marcus Dane was." Cooper sighed, folding his arms across his chest. Jen shuddered at the sound of his name. Fiona recalled back to when she shot him and felt secretly self-righteous.

"So…you called me back here to where hit men know I live? Don't you think I would have been safer down in the Dominican?" Jen snapped.

"Hey, I was the one who got shot here! Instead of you! So I think you should be…"

"I shouldn't be anything. Hell, you didn't have to check on my apartment, it does have an alarm system." Jen stood up off the couch. Fiona glared at her.

"I was shot! Hello? What happened to being best friends eh?" Fiona also stood up. The two men looked at each other. They both did not know whether it would be a wise thing to intervene or not.

"I was on my honeymoon! That's practically a once in a lifetime chance! I would have been fine! And besides, you only got shot in the arm, so what?" Jen yelled. Fiona was taken aback.

"You really are a bitch!" James had to bite down on his tongue to stay silent.

"I know I'm a bitch, that's a fact. You're just…a jealous little tart! Always have been!" Fiona opened her mouth to say something, but she held it back.

"Jennifer?" James reached for her hand.

"Don't touch me." Jen hissed, storming out the door. James sighed as the door slammed shut. He buried his face in his hand.

"James…I…" Fiona stammered, holding on to her arm which started to bleed a little through the bandage.

"It's fine Fiona…" James muttered. He began going after Jen, leaving Cooper and Fiona alone.

* * *

"Are you crazy? You shouldn't have….never mind. How's your arm?" Cooper asked, noticing the bright red blood seeping out from under her dressing. Fiona looked at it closely.

"Not great, hurts like hell." Fiona reached over to the first aid kit she had brought with her. She pulled off her old bandage and checked her stitches. They were holding but they weren't great. Cooper walked over to help her. He grabbed more gauze and wiped away the excess blood on her arm. Fiona looked up and their eyes met in a gaze. Fiona was gazing into Cooper's deep blue eyes, much like her own. He was good looking in Fiona's mind. Fiona blinked as she snapped back into reality and the pain of her wound. Cooper looked down awkwardly. He fumbled through the kit, grabbing a tourniquet to help stop the blood flow to the wound while he re-stitched it. Fiona took it from his hand and strapped her upper arm tight. Cooper then proceeded to cut the previous stitches and start anew. Fiona grimaced with every plunge of the needle.

"Almost there Fiona." Cooper said soothingly. Fiona clamped her jaw down in pain. "Done." Cooper pulled away, putting more gauze onto it, taping it down. Fiona looked up at him again.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. It comes in handy to have steady hands and some medical training." Cooper smiled. Fiona stared, unable to peel her eyes off of him.


	3. Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely

CHAPTER 3:

"Jennifer, please!" James called out after his wife.

"James, I don't need to be consoled about anything just…shove off." Jen muttered coldly.

"All right, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Jen stopped short, mid-stride and turned round. "I just…I understand she took a bullet, I get it. Unfortunate, but it wasn't lethal. If she had explained that, you and I could still be in the Dominican Republic, together by ourselves in peace. But now we're here and…" Jen paused, wiping away a tear.

"Jen? What's the matter?" James closed the gap between them and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Are you all right?" Jen shook her head no and fell into his wide spread arms. He pulled her tight to his chest and he felt her sob. James felt bad but he didn't know what he could do to make up for it. He just held her, in the middle of Cooper's street, in the dark. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder. James had only a simple grasp as to why Jen was so upset. Jen thought to herself, _If only he knew. If only…

* * *

_

Cooper and Fiona went back to watching television. Fiona didn't know if Jen was coming back at all and she was angry at herself for what she did. She felt bad; but still the argument of getting shot was still playing out in her mind. Fiona looked down at her arm for the umpteenth time in the past half-hour. It was still sore, but Cooper's stitches were actually holding this time around. Fiona smiled inwardly when she thought of the man sitting on the other end of the couch. They were friends now, ever since James and Jennifer got married. They had become quite close over the last three months.

"So, Cooper…do you have a girlfriend?" Fiona asked. Cooper looked over at her.

"No…I'm kind of a loner. I really don't need a girlfriend to be happy. I'm happy being by myself, with my cars." Cooper explained. Fiona felt slightly crushed. She bit down on her lip, and went back to watching the TV.

"So…do you have a boyfriend?" Cooper asked casually. He figured she asked him first, so he was allowed to ask back.

"No, not since the whole…incident." Fiona replied wearily.

"Ah…so you're kind of off men for awhile?" Cooper chuckled. Fiona took in a breath of air.

"No…I just…haven't found someone who I really like…okay that's not true. I like someone, but…I don't think he likes me."

"Why not?"

"Well…he's not very…sociable but…I find him attractive."

"Do I know him?" Cooper asked. Fiona was hoping he would get the hint that she was talking about him.

"Uh…maybe?"

"Well it'd be easier if I knew his name." Cooper pointed out. Fiona felt herself getting hot in the face.

"See, that's the thing…I…" Fiona was cut off by knocking at the front door. Cooper smiled and went up to get it. He opened the door. It was James, alone.

"What's up James?" Cooper asked.

"Jen went home…wouldn't let me go with her. I need somewhere to…uh…stay…"

"All right…you'll have to either share the couch with Fiona or take the floor I guess." Cooper said, leading James inside. Fiona looked over at the two men. She wished she had been able to tell Cooper about her feelings but now that James was here, the mood was ruined. Or so she thought.

"I'll um….take the floor." James answered. He was used to sleeping on floors; when he first met Jen, they had to share a room. She made him take the floor. But he realised that he didn't mind that much. Fiona looked away from the two men, her eyes staring at the TV screen. James walked past the couch and set down his duffle bag beside the coffee table. Cooper fetched him a sleeping bag out of his closet. He threw it and James caught it. He unfolded it and laid down. It was half past eleven and the jet lag was really catching up to him. Cooper yawned and also looked at his watch.

"Well goodnight." Cooper called out.

"Night." Fiona replied. She sighed inwardly, gathering the blanket she had. She also laid down and turned off the lamp. When everything had gone quiet, Fiona decided to confide in James.

"James?" Fiona whispered.

"Mmm?" He mumbled. "I'm tired. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about what I said to you wife."

"Apologise to her then."

"I will. And another thing…"

"Yes?"

"I…I have this thing…I…I have a thing for Cooper." Fiona stammered. James opened his eyes and looked at Fiona. As tired as he was, he believed he was not dreaming.

"Seriously? Tell him then." James whispered in reply, falling back down into his sleeping bag.

"I was getting there but…then you knocked. But I think…I don't know…"

"Fiona, get some sleep. Please." James suggested, closing his eyes again. Fiona sighed, fixed her position on the couch, and closed her own eyes. She decided that she was going to tell Cooper then next chance she got, no matter what.


	4. All Or Nothing

CHAPTER 4:

James woke up utterly exhausted. He had hardly slept, even after Fiona had stopped talking. The jet lag was seriously messing him up. He looked at his watch. England time was five in the morning which meant Dominican Republic time was midnight. James rubbed his eyes and reached over for his cell phone. He had 2 new texts. One was from Jen.

_I don't know if you can't sleep either so I'm texting you. Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, it's just…it's difficult to explain how I feel. But I'll be over some time soon._

_Love, Jen._

James smiled. At least now she was coming around and wasn't so upset. James then looked at his other text. It was from a number he didn't recognise. He opened the text.

_James, we know we made a mistake as to who you and Mui were, but we know you're still alive. Better run, boy._

James frowned. He saved the number for Fiona to check into later. He turned off his phone, in case they might be tracking him, whoever 'they' were. He was freaked out and he desperately wanted to be with the woman he loved. He got up as quietly as he could, gathered his one duffle bag that had his important things in it and left a note saying he'd gone to Jen's.

* * *

When James arrived at her apartment, it was around 5:30AM. He hoped she would be awake still. He knocked, and when he got no reply, he took out the key she had given him two weeks before the wedding. He unlocked the door and allowed himself inside. The lights were off and it seemed far too quiet. He locked the door behind him and set down his belongings. He hurried off to her bedroom. He knocked again.

"Jen?" He whispered.

"Mmm? James?" She called out from behind the door. James let himself in. Jen sat up in bed and yawned. "Since when did you get here? I thought I was coming over to Cooper's later."

"Things have um…changed." James said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He turned it on and got into bed beside Jen. He showed her the text. Jen didn't know what to think of it.

"Someone is still out to get me. I think Dane had just been a puppet. Trying to do the work that his boss sent him to do anyway possible. I think, after I came back from Korea, Marcus had tried to pick up our relationship and then kill me when I least expected it. Then when I told him no, he went to his little friends in the Russian mafia, who sent him Labuzov. Then, the day that happened, the sick bastard ran over to check what was going on. When Vlad saw that Marcus was there, I believe he purposely jumped out the window so he wouldn't be killed by Marcus later on for failing to kill me. And then after that, Marcus went back to the mob. That's when Fiona found out, and shot the bastard. I think one of those mob guys must have been Marcus' good friend, who's out to get not only me, but my husband as well."

"I think so too. I think you're right. I'll get this number to Fiona later and we'll start digging for names later. But, we're safe for now. I double locked the door."

"Oh James, I'm worried."

"Jen? _You_ worried makes me _very_ worried." James whispered, taking Jen's hand.

"Well…James…I need to uh…tell you something." Jen looked at James in all seriousness. James stared back blankly. He could not fathom what she needed to tell him so seriously. Jennifer slowly moved closer to James. She moved his hand over her stomach and held it there. James suddenly realised what she meant, even before she said it.

"James, I'm pregnant."


	5. Tongue Tied

CHAPTER 5:

"Wh-wha-what? Um…uh…." James could not get his words out. He knew they had never planned on having a baby, at least, for now. James didn't know how to feel. He looked at his wife. Jen half-smiled back. "How far a-along are you?"

"I think it's about six to eight weeks. Remember that one night we ate out at an Italian bistro and we had a little too much wine? I think that's when it happened." Jen bit her lip nervously. "So…do we want to…um…keep it? Or…"

"I…I…it's….this is big. I…um….I don't know. It's…are we ready? Are we able to bring this kid safely into the world right now? I mean with these people out to get us and all…" James stammered. He didn't know how to respond to this. He was still in shock. Jen sighed, looking down at her stomach. She too had all her fears and worries that she had thought about after she got a positive reading on not one, but two pregnancy tests she had purchased after she rushed home from Cooper's. At first she had thought the test was wrong but when the second one clearly showed a little pink plus sign, she had to handle the reality that she was indeed pregnant. She had thought about it all when she couldn't sleep. Were they ready to raise a child? Did they want to keep it? How would the baby grow up with parents that have jobs like they do? Everything had gone through Jen's mind overnight. And with the added news of people wanting them both dead, the worries outweighed the positives. She rested her head down on James' shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. They both knew they had to make a choice. An extremely life-changing judgment.

* * *

When Fiona woke up, Cooper was already in the kitchen frying some eggs. She shook herself awake and got up. She had slept, thinking about Cooper all night and how she was going to tell him. She got off the couch, checked her pocket mirror, and fixed her couch-head hair. She walked into the kitchen, noticing that one of James' bags was gone.

"Hey, where did James go?" Cooper turned around.

"He went to Jen's apparently." Cooper held out the note James had left on the counter earlier. Fiona nodded and smiled. She knew this was her chance to tell Cooper about her feelings. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the apple juice. She then reached over and tried to grab a glass out of the cupboard, but she couldn't reach the top shelf. Cooper looked over and half-smiled at how short she was. He grabbed the glass and handed it to her.

"Here. Sorry I keep everything up so high…happens when you're tall." Fiona nodded and poured apple juice into the glass. She was secretly watching Cooper fry the eggs and before she knew it, apple juice overflowed the top of the glass. She stopped and cleaned it up.

"Sorry I spilled." Fiona muttered. Cooper laughed. Fiona leaned back on the counter, watching him cook. Cooper looked over at her with an eyebrow raised.

"So, you were telling me about this guy you like yesterday before James was here…"

"Yeah about that…" Fiona took a sip of her apple juice, set it down on the counter and stepped towards Cooper. He finished frying the eggs and set the pan down on a cutting board. He was watching Fiona out of the corner of his eyes while he began dishing out breakfast. She moved so that she was standing next to him.

"Are you gonna tell me? It's not like you have to whisper it into my ear, no one else is here. I think." Cooper grinned awkwardly. Fiona bit her lip.

"All right. Well, could I whisper it?"

"Um…okay?" Cooper replied. He leaned his head down so that his ear would be level with her mouth. She moved forward as if to tell him a secret when she moved over to his face, and kissed him. Cooper wanted to pull away, but he didn't want to be rude. Fiona pulled away slowly, his taste still in her mouth. Her face had turned bright red in the meantime. "Fiona…I…"

"Cooper, I…I'm sorry if I…"

"No…I'm sorry but I'm not interested in having a girlfriend. I'm already married."

"WHAT?" Fiona yelled.

"To a Ferrari, a Viper, a few Aston Martins….etc. etc."

"Oh…for a second there I thought you meant like actually married to…never mind. Can we uh…."

"Pretend that never happened and continue on with our morning like normal?" Cooper suggested.

"Yeah. That would be good." Fiona grabbed her plate and drink and sat at the table. She couldn't bear to look him in the face when he sat down across from her. She prayed James would soon be back. She was also semi-regretting what she did. She enjoyed kissing him of course, but she regretted the awkwardness that came with such a bold move. Cooper didn't think much of it, although he did enjoy being kissed, but he couldn't see himself with Fiona, not now anyway.


	6. Everybody Knows

CHAPTER 6:

"I think we should go back to Cooper's place. I know Fiona wanted to apologise to you."

"She did?" Jen asked. She could hardly believe that Fiona would actually want to apologise. It wasn't like her to be the first one to back down from a fight. Jen sighed slowly. "I guess we should." Jen replied, grabbing her jacket. James grabbed his keys and wallet and beat Jen to the door to open it for her. Jen walked past, squeezing his hand on the way. "Another thing…let's stay quiet about this, for now. All right?" Jen said, holding her hand over her belly. James nodded in agreement. The last thing they wanted was for the other two to freak out, more so in these circumstances, about Jen being pregnant.

* * *

Fiona and Cooper were still sitting at the table. They had gone silent. Cooper had run out of things to say, to keep it as non-awkward as possible. Cooper was drumming his fingers on the table and the sound was resonating in Fiona's ears. The moment the door was knocked on, both of them jumped out of their seats to answer it. Fiona saw Cooper doing the same thing and she sat back down while he answered the door.

"Ah, you both are back. Come in." Cooper allowed Jennifer and James inside. _Great_…thought Fiona, _from one awkward situation right into another._ Fiona stood up and walked over to the front hall. James and Cooper began talking about getting another car to drive around in and gradually left the two women standing alone. Jen looked at Fiona, waiting to hear this so-called 'apology'. Fiona took in a deep breath and decided to indeed apologise.

"Jen, about yesterday…you know my argumentative side doesn't like to back down. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't really think about it now, how important going on a honeymoon was. Again, I'm sorry." Fiona looked at Jen.

"I forgive you. It wasn't just the honeymoon thing…well it was but…look…something else is…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." Fiona offered. She and Jen exchanged glances again. Jen wanted to tell Fiona about her pregnancy even though she told James they were going to keep it quiet. Jen bit down on her lip. Normally Jen would never have told someone something if she didn't want to, but with all the extra hormones in her body, she felt obligated to tell someone. That someone happened to be Fiona.

* * *

"Fiona…come here." Fiona walked closer.

"What is it?" Fiona asked with a concerned look on her face. Jen looked around. When she saw no sign of James or Cooper indoors, she looked back at Fiona.

"I'm…pregnant." Fiona at first looked at her friend in shock, but then she smiled.

"Well you're obviously not that far along." Fiona said, sneaking a glimpse at Jen's stomach.

"No…roughly six to eight weeks I think."

"Wait a moment…so this happened _before_ you were married."

"Um….yes. Unplanned. Completely unplanned. But I guess that's what happens when both of us have had too much wine." Jen laughed quietly.

"Aww, I'm happy for you two. He knows, right? You didn't pull one of the 'telling the friend before the father' type things did you?"

"No, he was the first, besides me. You're the second person to know and perhaps the only other person for the time being. We kind of decided to not tell anyone, meaning you and Cooper, because…because with all this stuff going on, we didn't want you to freak out."

"Oh…well…we'll just have to be extra safe. Besides, have you seen Cooper's gun collection? Or his skills with a baseball bat?"

"True. Very true." Jen replied, thinking back to when she first came to his apartment.

"I'm so…congratulations!" Fiona squealed, embracing Jen in the process. Jen laughed at Fiona's enthusiasm. Jen was glad she had told Fiona, even though James and Jen had first thought to keep it a secret. Having a baby was something great, and it was something to be shared among friends.

* * *

"So, have things worked out between you two?" Cooper asked, as he and James walked out of his massive garage. James nodded.

"Yeah we did. It was…everything's good." James said rather quickly.

"Is there something more? I mean, I'm no socialite, but you seem kinda nervous."

"Well….I'm going to be a father." James half regretted saying those words, but it was far too late.

"Oh! Congratulations then?" Cooper shrugged.

"Um….yep. Just….don't say anything. I promised her we'd keep it quiet. She thought that with everything that's going on, you and Fiona would freak out and go into super protective mode or something and we're still kinda iffy on keeping it." James chuckled as the pair of them arrived at the front door.

"I promise I won't say a word." Cooper held out his hand to James'. James laughed and shook his hand. It was good to know that James was able to confide and trust Cooper without worrying about it at all.


	7. Devil's Got A New Disguise

CHAPTER 7:

Cooper and James walked into to seeing Fiona and Jen sitting on the couch, watching TV. James smiled. He knew they had obviously made up and were friends again. He walked over and sat down beside Jen without a word. He hoped she wouldn't be able to sense that he told Cooper.

"Hey." James said, leaning over and kissing Jen on the cheek. She smiled with a wink. "Fiona? I have this text from this number that I think you might just be able to track down." He handed her his phone. Fiona read over the text message and pulled out her laptop, putting in the number into her search engine. Her computer began going through several online databases that she had hacked into. Fiona was waiting until finally, a name appeared with the number.

"It belongs to some girl named Erica Smirnov. Hmm….last name is definitely Russian, first name isn't. She's probably married into the mafia." Fiona told them. Jen thought about it.

"Wait a moment…Marcus Dane had a sister. I met her once, back when I was still in school. She was two years younger than me. I don't remember her exact name, but I think it could be her. She'd do anything for her brother. Anything." Jen explained.

"Hmm…" Fiona mumbled deep in thought. She began searching for this so called sister of Marcus Dane's. "He was so…..gah…he made his own MySpace page. NO ONE uses that anymore unless you're a musician who wants to get noticed. Let's see, looking at his friends…ah! Erica Michelle Dane-Smirnov. She's into fashion, and apparently, lives in Moscow. But her current location is London, England."

"Ah, I see. So, Marcus' little sister marries into the mafia. He uses this link to get whatever he wants, including revenge on me." Jen replied, playing out a scenario.

"Or, he's already involved in the mob, marries his sister off to get in the good books, and uses that relation to get everything he wants. Then after you broke it off with him in Dakar, he goes to the mob, asking to help track you down. They do so, he moves in across from you, tries to pick up your relationship where he thinks you've left it off. When that fails, he gets the mob to send him a professional hit man, Vladimir Labuzov." James added.

"And now, I'll bet that after I killed Marcus, one of those guys dealing with him must have told Erica, who told her husband that she wants you both dead." Fiona said.

"Don't you think she'll come after you too?" Jen asked worriedly.

"Probably. Unless she doesn't know that _I _was the one dating her brother, and she assumed that he picked up his relationship with you…but then again, the text from her did say that they knew she made a mistake in our identities." Fiona said, first looking down at her wounded arm, then going back to her laptop, trying to find out more about this Erica.

"I think then we should both be on alert."

"Oh of course." Fiona replied. She wanted to point out that Jen should be on alert even more because of the baby, but she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

"So I think that the two of you should stay here and Cooper and I go back to your apartment." James said. Jen scowled at him.

"No! We'll be fine."

"Jen! It's not…they're gonna think that you'll still be at your apartment and that's the first place they'll look!"

"James…I guess you are right. I just didn't want to be…"

"To be what?" James said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Without you." Jen whispered sadly. Fiona looked over at James from behind Jen's shoulder and pouted.

"We will see what we can do. But I think for now, its best that you two stay here." James decided. Cooper walked into the room.

"I think that'll work. And besides, with my baseball bat, and James' aim with a gun, we'll be able to handle anything that comes at us. Eh?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." James said reassuringly to Jen. She couldn't help but smile.

"All right, I've got to go out and get us some groceries." Fiona stated, closing her laptop and setting it down gently on the wooden coffee table. Cooper looked over at her.

"In what car?" Cooper chuckled as Fiona realised she didn't have her own vehicle in England.

"Can I borrow one of yours? You know, since you _stole_ my Camaro back in Venezuela, I think I should at least be allowed to…"

"Here." Cooper cut her off, throwing her a set of keys. "Be gentle." Fiona laughed as she walked outside to the underground garage. She hit the unlock button and walked over to the car that had its lights on. It was in fact, her bright pink Camaro.


	8. Epiphany

CHAPTER 8:

Cooper watched Fiona leave with a smirk on his face. Her car had never made it to the guy he was working for because he was arrested for fraud before Cooper could deliver it to him. He wondered what he reaction would be when she realised he still had her car. Cooper decided to go outside and see for himself, leaving Jen and James alone.

"Good he's out of the house for now. Listen James, about the baby…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if it's all the extra hormones or what but I had this urge to…I told Fiona." Jen felt guilty, especially since they had agreed they weren't going to tell anyone.

"That's all right."

"Is it? But I went back on our promise and…"

"It's all right, because I told Cooper." James admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Oh! I guess we're even then. James, again, call it hormones, but I want to keep it. I don't care how much danger we could be in. What I do care about is being with you and raising this baby the best we can."

"Jen, are you sure? I know I'm the father, but, you're the one who's got to have another person inside of you for nine months and then have the thing and…"

"James…" Jen reached forward and took his hands. "I perfectly understand that and I completely want to go through with it. The only thing is, I want to make sure that you are there with me every step of the way." Jen whispered, leaning closer to James.

"I love you." James whispered as he reached forward and kissed her. James was glad that she had decided to keep the baby, even though he knew it would be very difficult. But for Jen, he would hold up the earth if he had to.

* * *

Fiona pulled out of the garage to see Cooper standing outside, with his arms crossed and a huge smirk on his face. She pulled up a few feet away from him and rolled down her window.

"So I guess this is the car you 'owed' me."

"Yep."

"Wanna come with me?" Fiona offered.

"All right, as long as you don't try to tell me anymore secrets!" Cooper joked. Fiona scowled.

"Fine! Get in." The pair were both laughing as Fiona drove off towards the nearest grocery store.

* * *

"I think we should tell them at dinner, then you and Cooper should leave afterwards and Fiona and I can search for more information." Jen suggested. James thought it sounded like a good idea.

"I know you want to stay with me…"

"Of course I do, but I understand. The danger and the fact they're out to kill me."

"Well…the two of them left." James raised his eyebrows suggestively. Jen licked her lip slowly. She leaned forward and again, they kissed. He pulled her closer and he hugged her. Jen pulled away slowly.

"We can handle this, can't we?" Jen murmured.

"Of course we can. As long as we have each other." James beamed. Jen gave his hand a squeeze and felt more prepared to have a child now than never before, now that she was sure James would be there all of the time. She could picture him now, holding a baby. Jen had no actual proof, but her gut was telling her that James would be a good father.

* * *

An hour or so later, Fiona and Cooper returned with enough groceries to feed a small army.

"Why did you buy so much? It's like you're preparing for the apocalypse or something!" Jen exclaimed as she helped stock the fridge. Fiona laughed.

"Well, we figured we'd buy for all four of us, and then men can take what they want to your place."

"Besides, it was interesting to see just how much Fiona's car could hold." Cooper grinned slyly. Jen gave him an odd look.

"_Her _car….?"

"Yeah long story short, the guy was arrested for fraud when I went to deliver his car. So I kept it, unbeknownst to me I'd be working with the owner's co-workers and friends. Ha ha." Cooper laughed. Jen simply shook her head.

"So what did you pick up for dinner?" James asked curiously. Fiona held up a steaming hot plastic container. In it, was a rotisserie chicken. Cooper then held up a box of macaroni salad and potato wedges. "Ah, well I'll set the table then." James offered as he gathered silverware and plates. Jen reached into the fridge to grab drinks. By the time everything had been set, Fiona and Cooper were done putting things away. They all sat down and served themselves.

"So…James and I have something to say." Jen began. Fiona looked at her, barely holding back her smile. Cooper had an idea of what was coming but he also kept a straight face. "And I know that both of you already know, but I'm pregnant and yes, we have decided to keep it." Fiona looked at Cooper and he looked back.

"I don't feel so special anymore, now that I know that you knew Cooper." Fiona said. Cooper just shrugged.

"Ah, it was bound to come out anyways. Eventually it would be evident when she started to put on weight."

"Please don't remind me about that." Jennifer joked. That was the one thing she was not looking forward to, putting on twenty or so pounds.

"Yes, now you all 'know'. So, after dinner, Cooper and I will leave you two here, and go back to Jen's apartment." James stated.

"Sounds good." Cooper replied in between bites of chicken.

"You know love; you can stop calling it my apartment. You're my husband and you live with me. It's _our _apartment." James went a little red in the face. He didn't want to call it their apartment simply because he didn't want to offend her but truly he wanted them to buy a house together.

"Oh, all right then." James replied, going back to finishing off his meal. He stood up, and took the others' plates. Jen and Fiona helped clean up and Cooper gathered his things.

"Shall we be leaving, sir?" Cooper asked James. James nodded.

"Just give me a second; I'll meet you in the car." Cooper turned, carrying three duffle bags out the door. Fiona realised James wanted to say goodbye to Jen, alone. She followed Cooper outside to go park her Camaro.

* * *

"I guess I won't be seeing you for a while." Jen sighed sadly.

"It's like I'm going off to war or anything, I'm staying at _our_ apartment. Just until we figure things out. Look, I would have us stay together, but it's not safe. Besides, they probably don't know where the hell Cooper's place is. I mean it is pretty out far out there and unsuspecting." James explained. He reached from Jen. She embraced him quietly.

"I hate it when we're apart." Jen whispered. She closed her eyes and a tear fell down her face.

"Jennifer, it will be all right. We will get this problem figured out and by then…"

"By then…?"

"By then, you'll be close to having this baby."

"Yeah." Jen whispered, stepping back from James.

"I've got to go." He sighed softly, leaning forward and giving his wife a goodbye kiss. James began walking outside. In his mind, he prayed that that moment wouldn't be the last time he would ever kiss her.


	9. If I Never See Your Face Again

CHAPTER 9:

When Fiona returned inside after seeing the two men leave, she saw Jen sitting on the couch, staring off into space.

"Jen?" She called out. Jen turned round and Fiona could tell she was crying. "Jen are you all right?" Fiona asked as she sat next to her. Jen simply shook her head no. Fiona reached forward and took her friend's hand. "You'll be fine. We figured this out last time. What makes this any different eh?"

"I'm not worried about me. It's James I'm worried about. I knew Erica back from school and she was one of those girls that used everything in her power to get revenge on anyone who pissed her off. I keep imagining that she'll get James in order to get to me and…"

"Oh Jen, we'll be fine."

"You keep saying that, but do you actually mean it? How can you be so sure? What if…" Jen sighed. "I don't even know anymore." She took her hand back from Fiona and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I think you do have a right to be worried but I also think that you have to realise that you have a great husband who can handle himself, a wheelman who is like a human Swiss Army knife and me, who shot her boyfriend in between the eyes because he tried to have my best friend killed. You'll survive." Fiona reassured her. "And you've got yourself: You're the best sniper I have seen in all my years as a tech support operative."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Jen muttered, putting the cushion back in the corner of the couch. "So, have you found any more information on Erica?"

* * *

Cooper pulled up into the lowest level of the parking garage of Jen and James' apartment building. He killed the engine of his Aston Martin and unbuckled his seat belt. He looked over at James, who was staring down in his wallet. Cooper waited quietly. He noticed James was looking down at his wedding photo that he kept in his wallet. Suddenly, James looked up and realised what he was doing and he quickly put his wallet away.

"Sorry, I just…"

"It's all right, I get it." Cooper replied as he began unloading the car. James jumped out and started helping him pull their luggage out.

"Man, what did we bring with us?" James exclaimed, pulling out four duffle bags.

"Well…the stuff you had brought with you to my house, my clothes, and the groceries we bought. And…oh yeah, some other uh…surprises." Cooper stated as he grabbed his bags.

"Surprises?" James asked as they began walking towards the building.

"You'll see."

* * *

"As far as information goes, I've found everything on Ms. Dane. She also had a juvenile record for stealing from a shopping store. She apparently almost got away with about two hundred dollars worth of make up."

"I remember that. She spent about two months in a detention centre. This clearly, was not enough to teach her a lesson."

"Clearly. Also, she got in a fight when she was in university with some girl over some alcohol. The other girl had pressed charges but they were dropped shortly afterwards." Fiona said as she scanned her laptop for more information.

"She was involved with the mafia by then. Her brother was: I had seen him talk to some 'friends' when we were in Dakar. They gave him free air strikes and munitions."

"Well…oh here's something, a news story from London roughly five years ago. It says here that the same girl from Erica's university fight wound up dead, killed by a single gun shot, execution style. No one was ever suspected nor found to be guilty. They seemingly gave up after only a year."

"More mafia involvement. She probably paid them to get rid of her. She's probably out to do the same thing to me." Jen sighed. "I won't let her. I'll make sure a bullet is in her brain before she can say 'It's her.'"

"I'll see what I can do about tracking her down, although that kind of requires me to go outside and you know; find their last known whereabouts and…"

"Do it. Besides I have to go to see my doctor anyway." Jen said. She figured they should hit two birds with one stone while they were at it.


	10. Won't Back Down

CHAPTER 10:

"So these _surprises_, what are they?" James asked curiously, eyeing down Cooper's large bag that he had set on the table.

"Open it." Cooper called out from the bathroom. James peered over the bag. It was packed full, and it was awfully heavy. James walked over to it and began slowly unzipping the leather bag. In it, were several weapons, including and RPG and an AK-47. James was astounded that Cooper had been able to put in this much firepower into one bag. Cooper walked over into the room. "Was it a good surprise?"

"How the hell did you get all that into here?"

"I'm a good packer." Cooper replied, taking out his RPG. "If anyone tries to come in here who isn't supposed to, man they are going to get it."

"Isn't an RPG a little too much boom?" James asked.

"Yeah just a bit. That's why I have this." Cooper proceeded to pull out a Desert Eagle. James was glad Cooper had brought his guns. At least now they could properly 'take care of' this Erica woman once and for all.

* * *

"Hey James." Cooper called out from the dark living room. It was now dark and the two men had decided to get some shut eye.

"Yeah?"

"So…what do you think of Fiona?"

"What do I…think of her? Uh…she's smart, especially with technology. That's obvious. She can be nice, if she likes you…why do you ask?"

"Well…she kissed me the other day."

"She kissed you?" James exclaimed. He sat up in bed.

"Yeah she did. She had asked me if I had a girlfriend and I said no, I wasn't interested and so I asked her if she had a boyfriend or if she liked anyone. She kept talking about this one dude and then she was gonna whisper his name in my ear when the next thing I knew she was kissing me."

"Do you like her?"

"That's the thing, I'm not really into all that relationship stuff, but she likes me."

"Dude…you might as well…"

"This coming from the guy who just got married…" Cooper pointed out.

"Oh funny. I'm serious though; if a girl likes you, go for it." James said, falling back on his pillows. Cooper let out a long sigh.

"I don't know…I'll sleep on it."

* * *

_A Few Days Later…_

"Fiona! Let's go! My appointment is for two-thirty! It's now one fifty!" Jen shouted. Fiona hurriedly grabbed her purse off of the counter and grabbed her keys from Cooper's key rack. Her hair was still damp from taking a shower and she had no time to put on any make up whatsoever. She went outside where Jen was waiting, locking the door behind her.

"Satisfied? I look like crap." Fiona complained.

"You're fine." Jen muttered in reply as they walked toward the parking garage.

"Oh and I'm driving."

"Uh no you're not."

"Yes, I am. The last time I was with you, you almost ran over a guy. Not happening again. I'm driving. And, your Mini stands out like a sore thumb." Fiona answered, unlocking her Camaro.

"Fine. You drive. But on the way back we are getting ice cream." Jen ordered.

"Ice cream? Sounds good to me. I'm glad you're craving good things. My mum apparently had cravings for pickles. Maybe that's why I hate them?"

"Who knows? Nature's weird that way."

Fiona and Jen arrived at a very busy downtown London. Traffic was backed up and people were crowding the streets.

"Great." Jen moaned. She hated daytime traffic.

"Well if your doctor wasn't in such a crowed place…"

"Oh shut up and pay attention."

"Yeah ok passenger seat driver." Fiona quickly pulled into the let hand lane to park down on a side street, about a block away from Dr. Little's practice. She drove down the street and easily parked as there were no other cars around.

"Why are we parked so far away?"

"So I can get out of here later." Fiona replied, cutting the loud voracious engine of her 1974 Camaro.

"Great, make me walk, why don't you?"

"Stop whining. I know you're preggers and all but seriously, shut up." Fiona said irately.

"Fine." Jen sighed as the two of them began walking towards their destination. A few minutes later, Jen suddenly stopped, clutching onto her stomach. Fiona kept walking until she realised that Jen was not beside her.

"Jen? Are you all…?" Jen lurched over into someone's garden and threw up. Fiona turned away in disgust. "I don't know you. I'm just the kind stranger who stopped to help you." Jen finished retching and stood beside Fiona.

"Sorry…morning sickness. It happens."

"Jen, it's like quarter after two in the afternoon!"

"It can happen throughout the day." Jen said as she started walking again. "Come on, I'd like to get there early enough so that he might take me in quicker."

"He?" Fiona lengthened her stride to catch up with Jen, who was now walking fairly fast.

"Yes, Dr. Little is a man."

"Well I would have thought that maybe…I mean isn't it a little weird…"

"What are you talking about?"

"What kind of doctor is this guy? Is he just a general doctor or…"

"Oh you blithering twit, he's a gynaecologist and obstetrician. What is your problem?" Jen shouted. Fiona bit her lip and wished she had never said anything.

"I just thought that it would be awkward…I mean most gynaecologists are women and for a good reason. I mean you're kind of exposed down there and…"

"Shut up. Why are you so paranoid all of sudden? God, it's annoying. He's been my doctor for ten years. If you think that because he's up in my 'space' that I'm somehow romantically involved…you're so wrong. Besides, the man is gay."

"Oh…yeah I am going to shut up now. After you." Fiona stuttered, holding the door to the doctor's office open for Jen. Jen shook her head and went inside. She knew Fiona was slightly paranoid but that was utterly ridiculous.

* * *

Fiona hated doctors' offices. She hated the smell, the noises, and the overall atmosphere of the waiting room. Surrounded by sick people coughing, sneezing, and itching. At least Dr. Little's office was not so bad, the waiting room was full of pregnant women and babies. Fiona took this time to take out her laptop and try to get a fix on Erica's position using the cell phone number that James got the text message from. As she typed in the number, Jen got called to see the doctor for her appointment. Fiona figured she would be at least twenty minutes. She hoped that would be all the time she needed to track down Erica Dane's location.


	11. Know Your Enemy

CHAPTER 11:

"Well, if it isn't Jennifer Mui, long time no see. So…your file now tells me your about two months pregnant."

"I am." Jen said, taking a seat on the table.

"Do you know who the father is?" Dr. Little asked curiously. He had known Jen to be rather 'out there' and single.

"Yes! I'm married now."

"You are…married? Well congratulations. Who is this lucky guy?"

"James Holt. Remember when I came back from North Korea? He was the new partner I told you about. Things got…interesting there, and before I knew it, six months down the road, we were lying about in the Dominican on our honeymoon."

"Aw, how nice. Were you planning on this baby?"

"No…it was a bit of uh…pre-marital bliss. Hehehe…Italian wine is great for impairing your judgement."

"I see. Well, let us get on with this pre-natal planning business shall we?"

* * *

Ten minutes had gone by and still, Fiona had no lock on Erica. She tapped her fingers on the edge of her computer impatiently. She had never known a phone number to take so long to track as this one. The woman beside her leaned over and looked at the screen.

"Internet issues?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah…I've uh…I've been trying to buy something on Ebay, but with the slow internet, I think I'm going to miss it." Fiona lied, flipping her laptop shut, sighing in fake defeat.

"What were you trying to buy if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was trying to buy a gift for my friend." Fiona lied again.

"I see. I'm sure you could probably find it somewhere else." The woman replied. Suddenly someone was called in to see another doctor. "Oh that would be me." The woman said, getting up and finally leaving Fiona alone. She went back to her laptop. The phone number had been tracked down. Apparently, Erica was only two blocks away from the doctor's office.

* * *

"All right, thanks again Dr. Little." Jen thanked him, taking her prescription for pre-natal vitamins from him.

"Anytime. And before you ask, everything is going all right on the romantic front." Dr. Little said with a smile. Jen had been one of his few patients that knew he was gay. He trusted her not to blurt it out loud.

"Good to know." Jen smiled, walking out of his office. She walked back into the now less crowded waiting room to see Fiona biting on her nails, a habit she had picked up when she was nervous or overly worried. As Jen walked past, Fiona jumped up and started walking outside very quickly. "Fiona?"

"Ok…" Fiona pulled Jen aside out of the way of the people walking down the sidewalk. "So I tracked down Erica's number. She's here, within a block of this doctor's office."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Because she is definitely not alone. I figured out why it took so long to pin point her location down. It was because there were at least three other cell phones within five metres of hers."

"Ah…" Jen replied. She began thinking of a plan. She had nothing on her to defend herself with and nor did Fiona. They began walking back towards the car. When suddenly, Jen stopped and grabbed Fiona by the shoulder. "Where was her last known place?"

"Around the corner."

"Let's go."

"Are you insane? She could be on the look out and who knows, maybe her goons have guns?" Fiona shouted.

"Keep it down. And no, I'm not crazy. I figure, we should…get to know our enemy, what she looks like, what kind of entourage she travels with."

"Jen…you realise she could have snipers anywhere, I mean you should know of all people how easy it is to get a lock on someone and pull the trigger."

"Fiona, come on. There are too many people. One wrong move and someone else winds up dead and that is not what the mob wants." Jen said, turning the corner into the market square. Fiona stood in her place. "Are you coming?"

"I think all those hormones are getting to you, but…fine, let's go."

* * *

Jen and Fiona proceeded down into the market square. There were hundreds of people walking around. Trying to find Erica would be like finding a needle in the haystack. Jen began scanning the area, looking for a woman in her early thirties, dressed like she had way too much money to spend on clothes and have at least one male body guard nearby. Fiona was simply following Jen at this point. She had never seen Erica in person, only in the pictures she had found on the Internet. Jen then wandered over to the ice cream shop.

"What are you doing?" Fiona asked.

"I told you I wanted ice cream."

"And what about you know who?"

"Not now…look at two o'clock." Fiona turned and looked to her right. Sure enough, there was a middle aged woman, in a fur coat, a cocktail dress, and high heels. She also had a male companion who was tall and thin. He had on a trench coat and fedora hat. He appeared to be just standing behind her, waiting for her signal. Fiona turned around again, and Jen had returned with two ice cream cones. Fiona took hers and she followed Jen who was walking as fast but as calm as possible. Fiona lengthened her stride and walked beside Jennifer.

"What do we do?"

"Act normal. She didn't see us. At least we know now, that she is here in London and is looking for me and that she knew I would be out of the house today. Someone is feeding her this information and I don't know who it is."


	12. By The Way

CHAPTER 12:

James was tiding up his room when Cooper walked in talking on his cell phone.

"Right…yeah….I'll tell him. Ok, bye." Cooper hung up the phone and saw James had been watching him. "Oh yeah, Fiona and Jen happened to find out that Erica Dane is indeed in town, and is on the look out for Jen and Fiona and you."

"Ah…so….perhaps we should make it look like someone is living here." James said. The whole week they had never had lights on and had never left the building. "To make it seem like we're here and give them the surprise of their lives."

"I think we should." Cooper replied eagerly as he cracked his knuckles and began turning on all the lights. James finished putting all his things in the closet and he quickly vacuumed the floor. When he came back into the living room, Cooper had gotten out his guns. He handed James the Desert Eagle and saved the AK-47 for himself.

"Let's do this." James said as he plopped himself down on the couch, flipping on the TV. Cooper followed suit, handling his rifle carefully.

"No one is getting through that door and leaving alive."

"Cooper, I like the way you think."

* * *

Jen sat down at table and pondered. She knew someone had to be feeding Erica Dane information. Otherwise, how else would Erica have known that both she and Fiona would be out on the town? Or even in that _part_ of town? Jen sighed, taking down a swig of water with her first vitamin. Fiona then walked into the kitchen.

"Don't get me wrong, but I have this weird feeling, that Erica somehow knows everything and I don't know, but…"

"Fiona, just go to bed. It's half past midnight."

"You should talk."

"I'm going right now." Jen replied, getting up from the table, bringing her glass of water with her into Cooper's room. Jen had claimed the bed, with the reason being that she was the one who was pregnant. The moment she hit the pillow, she quickly fell asleep.

Fiona was left to the couch. She couldn't sleep. The ticking of the wall clock, the noises of the night time creatures from out the window, and the sheer darkness kept her awake. She wished she could sleep with one eye open. She was nervous. They had only had a taste of dealing with the Mafia, especially, the Russian Mafia. Back in Korea they had been allies against the North Koreans. And they had Josef to help them out. Then they had the whole Marcus Dane hiring a Russian mobster as a hit man. Fiona realised that there was so much more involved when dealing with a mob. You had family alliances, and shared enemies. It was a scary thought that Erica Dane might just have more power than all four of them combined. Fiona slowly began falling asleep, in and out of her thoughts.

* * *

Fiona was startled awake. She had heard a door creaking. "Jen?" She whispered, hoping that she had gotten up to go to the bathroom or something. When she got no reply, she reached down, searching for her pistol. When it wasn't there, she realised something was not right. "Jen?" She called out again. She went to get off the couch when she saw a figure standing in the dark kitchen.

"Looking for this?" A woman's posh British accent called out to her. She was holding Fiona's gun. Fiona gulped.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh…don't play stupid." The woman said, walking towards Fiona. "You know what I want. Revenge."

"Revenge? For what?"

"Okay, really? Are you that stupid? Revenge for my brother." The moment she said that, Fiona knew that the woman standing over her with a gun was Erica Dane.


	13. Surrender

CHAPTER 13:

"Yeah…ahh….." Fiona stammered. Her eyes were now adjusted to the dark and she had them trained on the gun. Suddenly, the bedroom door was opened and two men were dragging a struggling Jen out in the hall way.

"Let go of me you bastards!"

"Jen!"

"Be quiet!" Erica commanded. She walked over and flipped on a light. She was tall with a curvy build; she had dark brown curly hair and a scar extending from her chin to her chest. She shared the same blue eyes her brother had, filled with malevolence. She walked over to Jen who was being held by two big goons. "You. Never would I have thought the day would come where Jennifer Mui is at my mercy."

"What the bloody hell do want? Do you want me dead? Or is there more?"

"Oh, your death will come to you soon enough. But not before I kill your husband right before your very own eyes."

"You wouldn't." Jen growled. She wasn't sure if Erica was bluffing if she had James in her evil clutches or not.

"I would. For Marcus' sake, he would have loved to see that bastard of a husband of yours die slowly and painfully."

"Would he? Too bad he's dead."

"Too bad you're still alive."

"Touché. So, what are you going to? Take me away, torture me, what?" Jen said angrily.

"Something along those lines. Let's go, don't forget the anorexic over there on the couch." Erica ordered to the other man who had followed behind Jen. He grabbed Fiona without a fight. Fiona knew she would be killed. So would Jen. She prayed that James and Cooper would find them before it was too late.


	14. Dance With The Devil

CHAPTER 14:

Jen and Fiona were herded like cattle into the back of a large, black SUV. They we seated in the trunk with two of the goons sitting in front of them. Erica was in the passenger seat and the thin lanky guard was driving. Jen and Fiona had been bound and gagged. As the vehicle began moving, Jen noticed Fiona's pyjama pants had a bulging pocket. Jen motioned her head towards the bump. Fiona had remembered she had left her phone in her pocket. She tried motioning her hips in order to get the phone out so that they could try to text for help. It also helped that both of their backs were facing the passengers so they were not able to see what they were doing, nor were they able to see the light of the phone. Jen pulled her leg out from under her and sat down. Fiona shimmied the phone out of her pocket onto the trunk floor as quietly as possible and moved it over to Jen with her foot. Jen slowly took off her shoe and started texting to James. Luckily, it was a touch screen phone and she found it easy.

_James we need help. Erica has found us. HELP!_

Jen clicked send, and soon enough the message was through. Jen sighed inwardly, a sigh of relief. At least now, she knew that James would know that they were in trouble.

* * *

James heard his phone beeping and vibrating on the bedside table. He reached over, still half-asleep and looked. It was a text, from Fiona. When he read it, he felt his stomach tighten. He grabbed his gun, dressed and ran out into the living room. He woke up Cooper and the two men immediately left. James had no idea where they were, but he was ever more determined to find them, alive.

* * *

Jennifer and Fiona anxiously waited for another text to come in. Luckily, they had changed the ring tone down to just vibrate. The SUV turned a sharp corner and the phone slid down to the end of the trunk. Jen stretched her leg out in an attempt to grab the phone. Her toes barely reached it. Then, the vehicle took another turn. They were picking up speed. Fiona realised they must have turned onto a highway. Jen grabbed the phone, just as it started vibrating softly. She looked at the text.

_ I am on my way, Cooper and I will find you no matter what. Tracking cell phone. Try to stay alive. Tell Jen I love her._

Jen smiled from underneath her gag and showed Fiona the phone. Fiona nodded slowly and motioned to give her the phone back. Jen slid it to her and Fiona hid it under her leg to hide the light. Suddenly, the driver turned the truck off the highway, and onto a dirt side road. Fiona felt the phone vibrate again.

_Gotcha. We're going there ASAP. STAY ALIVE!_

Fiona showed Jen the text. Jen closed her eyes and a small tear fell from each. She knew James and Cooper would get there soon, but she did not know if it would be soon enough. Then, the SUV pulled to a halt. The men in front of them got out and then walked around to the trunk. They opened the door and grabbed them like sacks of potatoes. Jen felt herself being sick in the stomach, but the gag held it back. The men followed Erica and her guard into a small country house. There, Jen and Fiona were put down at the table. Then the men loosened their bonds to only re-tie them to the chairs they were sitting on.

* * *

"All right, where to begin? Take off the gags." Erica said. Her tall companion loosened the rough gags from both women's mouths. Jen felt like she had to throw up again. "Now…how to dispatch of the anorexic…"

"I'm not anorexic." Fiona replied.

"How mouthy of you. Well I don't like you and as I found out, you were the one to shoot Marcus in the head."

"Yeah, after he beat the hell out of me and was trying to kill my friend."

"Oh how valiant of you! Perhaps I should do the same, with your own gun. Just like you did to him." Erica turned her voice down to a whisper. Fiona squirmed when Erica took the end of the gun and moved it up to Fiona's forehead. "But then again, that's far too quick. Something a little slower will be in store for you."

"Yeah?" Fiona replied.

"Yes. And as for you Jennifer…I'm going to wait until we have your husband here. Then the real show will begin."

"Oh really? You don't have him here do you?" Erica walked over to Jen's side of the table.

"No…" She leant forward and Jen could see the hideous scar up close on Erica's face and neck. It was dark, and it almost looked like a bolt of forked lightening had been imprinted on her body. It was old, but it was still there, ruining her once-pretty face.

"How'd you get that scar?" Erica was surprised.

"This? Well…a childhood accident."

"Why don't I remember you having it when we were in school eh?"

"I covered it up with make up, I was too embarrassed."

"Now you're not?" Jen asked. She was trying to buy time for James and Cooper to arrive.

"No…I figure I have nothing to be ashamed of now. I have money, a husband, and power. What more could a girl ask for?"

"How true. A husband you say?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"What's so interesting about it?"

"Let me guess, he's in the Russian Mafia, with a last name of Smirnov?"

"Why yes, that is his last name. How did you know?"

"I have my ways." Jen said. She noticed out the window, two dark figures had run past. She prayed they were James and Cooper.


	15. Breathe No More

CHAPTER 15:

"Oh, your _ways..._ those will be gone soon enough." Erica growled, looking over at Fiona. She knew that Jennifer had always relied on a technical support operative to get information. Erica had never realised that Fiona would have been able to fire a gun, let alone while bleeding and semi-comatose. Erica had misjudged her and now, her brother was dead because of it. She had known her brother was out to get Mui, but she never knew he had dated Mui's support operative. It made Erica want Fiona dead now, but she knew if she killed her now, it would just be too quick and pointless. Erica was hoping that Mui's husband would try to rescue his wife, and she hoped he arrived soon. Otherwise, she was going to leave the farm house, leaving Mui and Fiona still alive.

* * *

"Waiting for something? I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet." Jen said, fighting against her binds. Erica turned round and glared at her.

"I could have, but it would have given me no satisfaction what so ever." Suddenly, Jen saw Erica's bodyguard crumple over silently in the back room of the house. She glared back at Erica to avoid giving anything away.

"I see." Jen replied. Then, a shadowy figure moved closer. It pulled out a gun and cocked it next to Erica's ear. She froze, stiffening her back. The figure moved the lamp closer to itself. It was Cooper. James also arrived out of the darkness and cut Fiona and Jen loose.

"Not so tough anymore are you?" Cooper growled. Jen stood up in front of her. They were roughly the same height and she stared deeply into her eyes.

"Give me the gun Cooper." He handed her his 9mm pistol. She stood back about ten feet as did the others. "Farewell, Erica Dane." She whispered, pulling the trigger. The gun went off; Erica was sent flying to the floor. Blood covered her face. She moaned in pain, practically having a grand mal seizure on the floor. This triggered the horrible memories from when Fiona had shot Marcus. Fiona shuddered.

"Jen, let's get the hell out of here." Fiona said. Jen sighed as she gave Erica a kick in the ribs for good measure. Jen knew there was no one out here to help her. She was good as dead.


	16. Gotta Be Somebody

CHAPTER 16:

_A Few Months Later…_

"Oh there it is. There's your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Little told Jen, turning the ultrasound machine's screen towards her and pointing at the screen. Jen smiled, watching the black and white image before her.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Fiona asked. She had continued to go with Jen to her doctor's appointments.

"Yes…I do."

"I don't want to know!" Jen protested. Fiona was taken aback.

"Why not?"

"Because! I want it to be a surprise!" Fiona snorted, shaking her head in disapproval at her. Jen folded her arms across her chest. "James and I decided we wanted to find out when it's born."

"Which, if I'm correct, will be in about three month's time." Dr. Little stated, printing off a snapshot of the ultrasound for Jennifer.

"Oh God, time flies." Jen sighed, rolling down her shirt over her baby bump. It was now completely evident that she was pregnant. She had now resorted to maternal wear as nothing in her closet fit anymore.

"Well…I tell my patients to think of it this way: giving birth may be scary but just think that you won't have to feel like a waddling hippopotamus anymore."

"That day will be a relief." Jen replied, slowly getting off the examining table.

"Trust me, it will come soon enough. You take care of yourself now." Dr. Little said as Jen and Fiona left his office.

* * *

"I know I say it every time I come here, but _how_ is that guy gay? He's so…he's so good looking!" Fiona exclaimed. The first time she saw him, she thought he was a different doctor. He was tall, dark haired, had a nice deep voice and Fiona couldn't believe that he didn't like women.

"Oh Fiona…you're being ridiculous." Jen replied as they got into the car. "Besides, whatever happened to that thing you had for Cooper?"

"Wait! How did you know?"

"I didn't, until now." Jen smirked.

"Well…he's married."

"What?"

"To his cars." Fiona retorted, turning the key in the ignition. Her Camaro roared to life. She still had feelings for him but he had his dedications elsewhere.

"I only guessed about you and Cooper, I mean, that whole time when James and I were on our honeymoon, you two were alone. I figured it was a good estimation."

"Yes it was. I kissed him."

"You kissed him? What happened to him not being interested?"

"Well I went to tell him and then I just…I went for the bold move. He didn't pull away though."

"He was probably being polite."

"He could have been but…" Fiona sighed. Jen sensed Fiona was disappointed with still being single, especially being around a married couple.

"Why don't you go out to a bar tonight? I'll be your designated driver, considering I can't drink. Why don't you have some fun? You could meet a charming Englishman…"

"All the guys in bars are so…I don't know, gross."

"That would be the drunkards you're talking about. I'm thinking about this one place, it's across the way from a country club. A lot of those guys who go there own horses, they're rich, and good looking…see where I'm going with this?"

"Oh I don't think I'd want to." Fiona said, turning down Jen's street.

"Fiona Taylor, really, when was the last time you went out and had a good time? And don't say with Marcus Dane because that doesn't count."

"Um…" Fiona actually had to pause and think about it. She could not recall going out and having a great time with someone, besides Marcus before she knew his abusive side.

"See? Besides, you can borrow an outfit of mine, considering I can't fit into anything but elasticised jeans and baggy shirts." Jen chuckled.

"All right, I'll go. No promises though." Fiona said, pulling into the parking garage of Jen's apartment building. "And what do I do if I find some guy? I have nowhere to bring him home."

"Fiona….you go to his house. Just…make sure you are not too drunk, okay? And call me to let me know."

"Yes mom."

* * *

The pair of them continued up the elevator in silence. Jen was plotting what to let Fiona wear tonight and Fiona was thinking what she had gotten herself into. By the time they got to the top floor, Jen knew the perfect outfit for Fiona. She opened the door and walked straight into her room and her walk-in closet. She began searching through her things.

"Way to say hello." James said as he appeared from around the corner. Jen paused in her mad digging and pulled out the ultrasound picture. She handed it to him. James grinned, reaching for Jen's belly. He laid his hand on her stomach. Jen clasped her hands over his. "I love you." James whispered softly.

"I love you too." Jen leaned forward and they kissed. "I've convinced Fiona to go out tonight, and I've got this outfit planned for her."

"Ah, well I'll be in the living room." James said as he left Jen in her closet. On his way out of their bedroom, he bumped into Fiona. "Sorry."

"That's all right." Fiona walked over to the closet. "So, what crazy thing do you have for me?"

"Well…here." Jen handed her a polo shirt and a black skirt. She reached behind her and grabbed a pair of heels that weren't too tall but did give one a little height.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I wear this to a pub?"

"Fiona, try it on. Secondly, it's a country club bar; it's a bit fancier than you may think."

"Fine." Fiona sighed, taking the outfit and going into the bathroom to change into it.

* * *

Fiona returned a few minutes later. The polo was a straight grey, with a white dress shirt collar on the inside. The skirt was black and it hung mid-thigh on Fiona.

"Don't you think this skirt's a bit too…high?" Fiona asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"No…it looks fine. I haven't worn that since I was…anyway, it looks fine, but I'm disagreeing with the shirt. Hold on a second." Jen went back into the closet to look for a better shirt. She pulled a white dress shirt, and a white tank top that went under it. "There. That's better."

"It looks like I just got off working at the office."

"That's the idea isn't it? Go, try it on." Fiona sighed again, going back into the bathroom. She returned again.

"Better. Now, here are the shoes."

"I think the shirt's a little um…low cut."

"It's fine. Now shut up and put on the shoes." Jen ordered as she handed the black heels to Fiona. Surprisingly, they fit.

"Okay, happy?"

"You look good, honestly. Now for that hair of yours."


	17. Not Afraid

CHAPTER 17:

Jen had meanwhile pulled out all of her hair products that she owned from her dresser. She brushed through Fiona's hair, adding a curling mouse as she went through it. Eventually, the hair curled nicely and Jen added a shot of hairspray to hold it all together. "There you go. It looks good."

"If you insist."

"It does look good." Jen replied, putting her things away.

"It must be all those extra hormones of yours that make you so sentimental and wanting me to be happy."

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts. It's around five o'clock, happy hour is getting underway."

"Are you sure about this? I mean…my choices in men have never been…er…great."

"Fiona, I'm not expecting you to go out to find a man. I'm expecting you to go out and have some fun. If you find a man while having fun, then…it's a bonus. You just need to get out."

"I know…but after the whole Marcus thing…"

"I understand. But that was almost a year ago, and he and his sister are dead. We've got nothing to worry about." Jen reassured her, grabbing the car keys off the table. "Now, let's go before the traffic really backs up."

* * *

Fiona waved goodbye as Jen drove away from the bar. It was called the Fox and Hound and was obviously, owned by this so-called country club. Fiona strolled in and already, at six o'clock, there was a good amount of people filling up the tables. Fiona strolled over to the counter and sat on an empty barstool with no one on either side of it.

"Hello, what can I get for you ma'am?" The bar tender asked.

"Well…I've never been here before; a friend of mine suggested it. I think I'll start off with some dinner. Perhaps a bowl of chips?"

"All right, one order of chips coming up." The older man walked back into the kitchen and barked at the cook. He returned to continue drying off some glasses.

"So, you said you're new around here eh?"

"Yeah, my friend suggested I needed to go out for a night and have some fun…I haven't been out much since I had a bad break up."

"Ah, yeah, I get lots of those stories. How about this; your first drink is on the house."

"Oh thanks. I'm Fiona by the way."

"I'm Joe. I've been the barkeep here for ten years. All the boys of the country club know me. Anyway, what would you like?"

"I'll take a beer."

"Guinness it is then." Joe turned and began pouring the dark beer into a glass. He then went back into the kitchen and got the chips for this Fiona. "There you go. I'll keep your tab until the end of the night."

"Sounds good." Fiona began eating. She liked the atmosphere here and had a self-realisation that Jen was right, she did need to get out and have a bit of fun.

* * *

Jen returned home to find James had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV on. Jen smiled as she walked over to him. She laid down beside him, snuggling up nice and close.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"You were sound asleep."

"Yeah, I nodded off."

"I'm just glad all of our troubles are done and over with."

"For now."

"What do you mean?"  
"I meant it more as in the baby has yet to be born and…"

"Obviously. I was thinking more of Erica Dane and the mafia and everything."

"Oh…"

"And now that you bring it up, I guess the baby too…" Jen sighed softly, resting her head on James' chest.

"Listen, Jen, I wanted to ask you this for a long time, and I know you have this place here but would you like to buy a house together?"

"Yes. James, I was wondering the same thing, but I didn't know if we should buy it before we have the baby or after?"

"I'm thinking before, you know, so that we don't have to be a bit crowded in here, especially with Fiona taking up the other couch." James explained.

"I agree. I suppose we should go look up houses in the area then?"

"Let's do it." James slowly sat up and took Jen's hand. He had not expected her to be so willing to move, especially six months pregnant.


	18. Fearless

CHAPTER 18:

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Fiona looked up behind her. There was handsome, tall man standing alone behind her.

"No…it's not taken if you're going to buy me a drink first."

"All right then." The man said, taking a seat. Joe looked at them and smiled. He had seen many guys try this attempt, and surprisingly, were successful at getting a second date with the girl.

"Another Guinness it is then." Joe muttered as he poured another beer.

"I'm Patrick."

"Fiona. You come here often?"

"Occasionally after a polo match I'll drop in for a drink. It's not to often I see a pretty girl sitting at the bar."

"This is my first time here. I'm staying with a friend here in London. She said I should go out and have some fun."

"Well, she sure picked the right place." Patrick replied. He had thick black hair, and brown eyes. Fiona smiled at him and he smiled back. "So, obviously with that accent, you're not from here."

"No…I'm a true blue Aussie."

"Yeah, I figured. So, what are you doing up here in the cold north then?"

"I'm visiting my friend and her husband."

"Oh yeah…so…this may sound stupid but…you're single right? I'm not wasting time on a girl who's already taken, whose boyfriend is just around the corner in the bathroom?"

"Yes, I'm single. It's been that way for awhile." Fiona sighed, thinking of Marcus.

"Really? A girl like you?"

"Yeah, a girl like me…It was a bad break up…I went off men for awhile." Fiona blushed. Patrick chuckled.

"That happens." He replied, taking a swig of his drink. Fiona liked him, for the twenty she had known him. He was athletic and handsome and he seemed to be a good guy.

"So…" Fiona finished her beer.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Patrick asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Well…I'll be back in a moment, and I'll let you know. All right?"

"Sounds good." Fiona was going to go off with this guy. She figured she really had nothing to lose and why not? She escaped off to the bathroom to give Jen a call to let her know that she didn't have to be her designated driver.

* * *

"Oh I love that house! It's so pretty!" Jen exclaimed, pointing at the computer screen. James liked it too. It was in a quiet neighbourhood and it was fairly new. Suddenly, Jennifer's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's just me. Well, sure enough, you were right."

"Right about what?"

"Me finding a dat!" Fiona exclaimed.

"So I presume you don't need a ride then?"

"No! He's a polo player and tall, dark-haired and handsome."

"You are so drunk."

"I am not! I've only had two beers!"

"Whatever, just…go off with your future Prince Charming and be safe."

"Kay bye…." Fiona giggled as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Fiona hurriedly closed her cell phone. She quickly adjusted her hair in the mirror and strolled back to the bar. Patrick was still waiting in his seat, finishing his drink.

"So, I thought about it and…yeah, I'd love to go back to your place."

"Oh good. It's not too far from here, just a five minute walk." Patrick said with a smile.

"Even better." Fiona stood up and they both began walking towards the door. Patrick took a step forward and held the door for Fiona. "You're a gentleman."

"I try to be."

* * *

"Fiona's got herself a date?" James asked curiously.

"Yep, I don't have to go out and get her though, unless this guy turns out to be an idiot."

"This in essence, is kind of likely."

"By idiot I meant someone like Marcus Dane." Jen retorted. James nodded. "She'll be fine, she needed to get out. Anyways, let's get back to looking at houses, shall we?"


	19. Telephone

CHAPTER 19:

"Hey?" A soft voice called out.

"Mmm?" Fiona mumbled, opening her eyes. Patrick was standing over her.

"Look, last night was great but…I've got to go to work and well, look…I'm going to go shower and when I come back downstairs, I don't want to see you. Ok, uh…."

"Fiona. My name's Fiona."

"Fiona, right. I should have told you but…I'm more into one-night stands then anything." Patrick shrugged.

"Oh…right then…" Fiona felt herself blushing. She had been used.

"Ok, I'm going upstairs now." Patrick replied, leaving Fiona alone. She sighed, got dressed, and left. She had no idea how to get back home. She started walking down the street when she pulled out her phone and called Jen.

"H-hello?" Jen yawned.

"Look…he used me."

"What?"

"All he wanted was a one-night-stand. And he didn't bother to tell me until this morning." Fiona whimpered.

"Where are you?" Jen moaned, getting out of bed.

"Walking back to the bar…he lived like five minutes away…"

"Look, can you ask Cooper to get you? I'm…I feel like crap. Oh got to go."

* * *

Fiona closed her phone. She really, really didn't want to call Cooper. If it was awkward when she kissed him, it would be even more awkward telling him what had happened last night. But he knew London better than she did. She dialled his number and waited anxiously for him to answer.

"Cooper here."

"Hi…it's Fiona."

"I know, it's a handy thing called Caller ID and plus the accent…"

"Yeah, look can…I need a favour."

"What?"

"I need a ride home and Jen's not feeling well and yeah…long story."

"All right. Where you at?"

"I'm on Mayfield Avenue off of High Rd. by Middlesex University."

"Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thanks." Fiona hung up. She was surprised he was so willing to come and get her, without asking why she was so far from Jen's apartment.

* * *

Literally, a few moments later, Fiona saw Cooper's familiar face behind the wheel of a Pagani Zonda F. However, he drove straight past her. Fiona waved and chased behind him until finally he stopped. Fiona pulled open the door. "How did you not see me?" Fiona complained. Cooper shrugged.

"Do you want to know the honest answer?"

"Yes!"

"I didn't recognise you with that outfit on…from far away you kind of looked like a hungover hooker."

"Well you can thank Jen for the hooker look. The hungover part was my own fault." Fiona sighed.

"Let me guess." Cooper said, as he drove down the street. "Night out gone wrong when you met some guy who you thought was nice and kind. Then you went home, had sex and you realised all he wanted was that one night stand?" Fiona stared at him, wide eyed in shock. He pulled up to the stop sign at the end of the street and he looked to his left at Fiona. "Am I wrong? Was it worse than that?"

"No…you've hit the nail right on the head." Fiona sighed, burying her face in her arms, taking off her heels, and curling up into a ball in her seat. She felt humiliated and Cooper making such an accurate guess made her feel even worse. Cooper waited for another moment at the stop sign before he didn't get a reply from her and he drove off.

Fiona had meanwhile fallen asleep in her seat and when she awoke they were stopped. "Come on sunshine, let's go." Cooper said, getting out of the car. Fiona looked out the window and soon realised that she was not at Jen's apartment's garage.

"Cooper, why are we at _your_ house? If this is some kind of sick joke, taking advantage of a humiliated and hungover girl than…" Cooper had meanwhile opened her door and held out his hand to her. Fiona looked at him.

"No, I'm not taking advantage of you. Just go with me here, all right?" Fiona narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. She was not sure what he was up to, but after her nightmare last night she decided she had nothing to lose. She took his hand and he helped her out of his car, letting her balance herself on his shoulder while she put her shoes back on. They walked into his apartment, and Cooper disappeared momentarily, leaving Fiona in his front hallway. He returned, carrying a towel and a face cloth. "The bathroom's to the right, the shower handle pulls out towards you to make it come out the showerhead. Here." Cooper handed her the towels. Fiona looked at him oddly.

"No funny business Cooper…I'm not in the mood for a guy to try and…"

"Weren't you the one to, you know, kiss me?"

"Shut up. I'm using your shower." Fiona took the towels, giving him a glare. She really did feel like crap and she only imagined he was trying to make her feel better. Perhaps the way he approached it was odd, but Fiona knew he was socially awkward. She guessed this was his way of helping a friend out.

* * *

When Fiona walked out into the living room, still wrapped up in a towel, Cooper was no where to be found. She was hoping he might have something more comfortable than Jen's outfit. She meandered through his apartment and eventually walked into his room. It was spic and span. The bed was made; there were no clothes or anything on the floor and it smelled like Febreeze. She thought to herself, _What man's room is this clean?_ She walked over to the closet and pulled it open. Everything was organised based on what it was. Tee shirts, jeans, sweaters, and shoes were all in order. She reached in, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that seemed like they would be too short for Cooper. She changed into his clothes, feeling slightly awkward about it. But she was too hungover and tired to really give a damn about it. Fiona strolled back out into the main room and still, no Cooper. She laid out on the couch, flipped the TV on and soon enough, she dosed off.


	20. The Best Day

CHAPTER 20:

James opened his eyes. He saw Jen was still asleep beside him. He smiled. They had made an appointment to see a house on right on the Thames River. He was excited to actually see it. It was a bit of a drive to St. Andrew's Close but he was willing to go. They had loved the pictures and he was fairly sure he and Jennifer would buy it on the spot.

* * *

Cooper had meanwhile gone out to grab some hot food. He knew what it was like to be hungover and he just wanted to be the helpful guy he was. When he opened his front door, his TV was on and he saw a head of red hair resting on the arm of the couch. He set down the takeout dish from the restaurant down the street and left it on the table. He noticed Fiona had ransacked his closet and stolen some of his clothes. He watched her sleep for a moment then went off to his room to leave her alone. He knew she needed the rest and he figured if she went back to Jen's apartment, she wouldn't leave poor Fiona alone.

* * *

"So I don't know about you, but I want to buy to buy this place. Today. The apartment is easy, you don't have to wait until someone fills it up and besides these people here already live in another house, and they just wanted to sell this one. So?"

"Of course. Let's do it." James agreed. He was glad; this was a big step and they took it so easily together.


	21. Kiss Me

CHAPTER 21:

"Thanks Cooper. For everything." Fiona smiled, her face slightly blushed. He had let her rest, he fed her, and given her a Tylenol. He had even let her keep the outfit she had taken from him. He was now going to take her back to Jen's house. As she went to open the door, she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Listen…about that kiss the last time…"

"Yeah, what happened to not taking advantage of the poor hungover girl?"

"This is not taking advantage!"

"Oh it so is! You took care of me and now let me guess, you expect me to return the favour?"

"No not at all. I was saying, before you interrupted me, that the kiss we had could hardly be considered a kiss and I just thought that if you still liked me well, it would be the cherry on top of your day." Cooper smirked. Fiona smiled behind her anger. She really did like him still and she thought that this could be the last chance she got to kiss him ever again. She took a step forward towards him and he leaned down, putting his hand on her face, pulling her head towards his. Their lips touched and Fiona savoured the moment. He drew her further into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his back. She didn't want to pull away, she wanted it to stay like this, but in reality she knew it wouldn't.

* * *

Cooper pulled away from Fiona slowly, his eyes still closed. He figured that maybe this may have been a mistake, giving her the false hope that he was interested in her. Fiona looked at him. She had never been kissed like that before or by someone who was so good at it. She averted her gaze to the floor. "How did you learn to kiss like that?" Fiona mumbled, catching her breath.

"I've got my ways." He answered in a whisper. "Now do you still want a ride home or shall I call you a cab?"

"Uh…yeah a cab would be…good. Sorry it's just…"

"I know." Cooper grinned playfully, pulling out his cell phone. He dialled the cab company. "Perhaps it's for the best…" Fiona unwillingly nodded along. In her dream world, she wished he wasn't so attached to the cars in his garage. But in the harsh reality, she knew that cars and driving was his thing, his only thing and that having a girlfriend was nowhere near being a top priority. The whole kissing-her-again-thing made her feel happy but at the same time, sad.

* * *

When Fiona was dropped off by the cab at Jen's apartment, she could only think of the torture she was about to endure. Letting herself in, she saw that Jen had fallen asleep on the couch. Fiona tip-toed through the house hoping to sneak past Jen and go to the kitchen. And as she was just about to step on to the tiles of the kitchenette, the wood floor board underneath her right foot. Fiona grimaced, praying Jen didn't hear her.

"So…took you long enough to come home." Jen said keeping her eyes closed. Fiona walked over and sat down on the arm of the couch. "So…spill. I won't say anything until you're done."

"Jennifer, I…Fine. I met a guy. I went to his house. I had great, fantastic sex with him. Then he told me that was all he wanted." Fiona sighed. "He was really good looking too. Incredibly hot. And never before have I felt so depressed about something like that. Probably because…because I really do have a thing for Cooper and he...he…" Fiona broke down and sobbed. Jen got up off the couch and hugged Fiona. She was unsure about what Cooper did to her or didn't do, but she had a gut feeling that Fiona was pining for him.

"If he did _anything _bad to you…I will hurt him. Pregnant or not, I will hurt him badly." Jen threatened.

"No it's not that…he…" Fiona pulled away, briefly explaining how he helped her, and then kissed her. Jen didn't know what to say. She knew Cooper was a socially awkward guy but…wow. That had been completely unexpected.

"Well what is his problem? Obviously the man likes you enough to kiss you again. Maybe you should have said something about it?"

"And what? Expect to get a relationship out of it? He's…"

"Fiona…never before have I seen you so upset over a man. Obviously, you really like him, and obviously he doesn't hate you, otherwise he wouldn't have taken care of you or kissed you again. He's socially awkward, we know this, but I'm pretty sure if you point this out to him then…"

"Can we just forget about this whole mess, please?"

"All right. Now, I've got to tell you some good news."


	22. Chasing Cars

CHAPTER 22:

"Cooper…Fiona is quite…er…ah…" Jen stammered. She was unsure of how to tell Cooper.

"Look I know…I'm just trying to be the good friend here. Nothing more. She knows that."

"Well you can't go about kissing her again and expecting her to just…think that you're ONLY friends!" Jen shouted angrily as she got out of Cooper's car. She had another appointment with Dr. Little and Fiona was not in the mood to give her a ride. James had woken up not feeling overly great and didn't want to get out of bed. So Jen took this opportunity to talk to Cooper about Fiona and if things got out of hand, she was going to use the excuse of being flooded with extra hormones from her pregnancy that made her emotional. Cooper merely shrugged.

"I'll stay in the car." Jen gave him one last look before she started walking down the street towards the doctor's office. Jen was rather flustered, being mad at Cooper and being seven months pregnant. As she turned the corner, a woman wearing an oversized hat and oversized sunglasses stepped out of another building right in front of Jen. Jen bumped into her and they both took a step back. The woman was wearing a leather jacket with the collar turned up, hiding most of her face.

"Bloody Hell! Are you blind?" Jen shouted angrily. The woman turned her head to the right and looked at Jen. She took off her glasses, and pulled down her collar. It revealed two jaggedly round scars, one of each on both sides of her mouth. She also had a scar running from her chin to her chest. Jen stared into her deep blue eyes, and she felt herself turn ghostly white in the face. It was Erica Dane, back from the dead.

* * *

"Jennifer Mui…thought you had killed me, didn't you?" Jen simply gulped. She couldn't run away being this pregnant and she knew Erica was armed, judging by the bulge underneath the right sleeve of her jacket. Sure enough, Erica slipped out a shiny, silver revolver. It had a five bullet chamber and Jen heard the hammer click down. It was loaded and cocked. Erica held the gun under her sleeve and jabbed it into Jen's back. "Let's go. Looks like you'll be missing your appointment."

* * *

Cooper checked his watch. Jen's appointment was for 2:30pm. He had dosed off in the car for a bit. When he looked out the window, he saw Jen coming back already at only 2:45pm. But there was another woman walking directly behind her. She had her arm pointed at Jen's back. Cooper looked closer and he saw the silver end of a gun. The engine of his Zonda roared to life and Cooper started driving towards the women. They were crossing the street. Jen gave him a quick look before the other woman jabbed her in the back again. Cooper watched them cross the street and get into a black Chrysler 300. He knew something was up, and his adrenaline was coursing through his veins. He began following the black sedan through London's streets. The vehicle was going surprisingly fast and Cooper put his foot down on the accelerator. The Zonda roared as it caught up to the car at a stop light. The car had its signal light on, turning left. Cooper followed it closely. He wanted to call James and Fiona but here in London they had a very strict hands-free-phone-only law, and incredible fines. Now was not the time he wanted to be stopped by the police. He continued driving right behind the Chrysler, following its every move. Eventually, they wound up at Heathrow Airport. He followed about one hundred yards behind and pulled into a parking spot. He waited until they exited their car. Jen was still being prodded along like a cow. Erica Dane was behind her, and out of the driver's side came a rather tall, lanky fellow. He locked his car and escorted the two women towards terminal three. Cooper waited until they were out of sight before he rushed to catch up to them.

* * *

Fiona continued flipping through the channels on the TV with no avail to find something interesting to watch. She had never felt more depressed in her life than now. She knew it was stupid to feel this bad about it, but she couldn't help it. She took a drink of her tea and sighed. Just then, James walked in from the bedroom. He hadn't shaved, nor had he looked like he had showered yet.

"What's wrong with you?" Fiona asked.

"I think I got food poisoning from something yesterday." James replied, looking at Fiona. "What's wrong with you?"

"Depression caused by heartbreak."

"Aren't we a pair? Jen's not back yet?"

"No…her appointment was for two-thirty. It's now three-thirty. It's probably the traffic." Fiona sighed. "So, I hear you guys have bought a house."

"Yeah…" James said as he moved into the kitchen and began fixing himself a sandwich.

"Well it's a nice place. It really is. I just wonder…you still gonna let me stay with you?"

"I guess. I don't mind, you take care of yourself and there's room."

"Okay…"

"Well where did you live before? I mean…" James mumbled as he sat down at the island counter.

"All over really, working with ExOps you never get to go home."

"Where would 'home' be?"

"Back in Sydney…" She sighed again. Bringing up her home town made her feel even worse. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "Where does your wife keep the alcohol in this house?"

"Beats me." James shrugged. He honestly didn't even think there was anything in the house, especially since Jen had been pregnant.

"Damn." Fiona scowled, sitting across from James. She really wanted a drink, but didn't want to go out somewhere. Not after her episode at the last pub she was at.

* * *

Cooper followed the three of them carefully. They seemed to be headed off to a hangar. He followed and no one asked him anything on the way. Erica opened up a door and went inside. Cooper walked around the back way and quietly snuck inside. There was a private jet. The pilot of this jet was at Cooper's end of the hangar. Cooper walked over to him.

"Oi! Who are you?"

"Listen…" Cooper reached down into his pocket and pulled out his chequebook. "Where is this flight going?"

"Uh…New York City."

"Right. Ok…how much do you want to let me fly this thing?"

"I don't think my client would like that…she hired me for a…"

"Listen buddy…I need to pilot this flight. So how about oh I don't know, thirty thousand?" The old man's eyes lit up.  
"All right then."

"Good." Cooper took out a pen and just as he was about to start writing, he grabbed the pilot and put his hand over his mouth. He gave him the sleeper grab, putting his chequebook back into his pocket. "That was too easy." Cooper whispered letting the man slide down to the ground. He stripped the man of his clothes and changed into the pilot's outfit. He made a quick text to Fiona.

_Fiona, go to NY City. No questions asked. Do it. You and James. NOW! It's an emergency!_

He prayed Fiona would realise that this meant that Jen was in danger. He turned his phone off as he boarded the plane.


	23. AWOL

CHAPTER 23:

Fiona felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She grabbed it and read the text. James saw the smile disappear from her face and her face turned white. She shoved her phone across the table to James. He read the text and stood up.

"Let's go!"

"Could it get any worse?" Fiona wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Now is not the time to get sappy!" James growled.

* * *

The pair of them got on the closest flight to N.Y. On the plane, Fiona had this anxiety-ridden, gut twisting, heart wrenching feeling that she knew what had happened. She couldn't stop worrying about it. James was sitting beside her, completely silent throughout the flight.

"James…I have a feeling I know what this is about."

"Yeah? So do I."

"It has to be Erica Dane."

"She's supposed to be dead."

"I know but…if you remember, she had only been shot in the jaw…people survive from that." Fiona pointed out.

"Well that manipulative bitch will be dead when I find her." James growled. This woman had crossed the line. She had his wife, his very pregnant wife in her clutches. If she did anything to Jen, James knew he would lose it and go on a murderous rampage, tearing Erica limb from limb.

* * *

Cooper had meanwhile successfully flown the plane to N.Y. He had fortunately went to flight school from a young age and flying planes came naturally to him as well as driving cars. He waited until Jen, Erica, and her male companion left the plane before he got off the jet. He changed in the pilot's cabin back to his street clothes. He saw the look on Jen's face through the window and he could tell she herself knew she was in a deep dilemma. Cooper quickly ran down to the parking garage. He needed to hot wire something and hot wire it quick. He scanned the lot, and soon enough found an inconspicuous looking Ford F150 pickup. He broke in, hotwired it and began driving after the limousine that Erica had hired. He knew he was a few blocks behind but he figured some intensely fast driving would catch him up.

* * *

Fiona and James had landed in New York and she texted Cooper back, telling him they were there. The two of them stayed outside of the airport, in silence waiting for a reply from Cooper.

"She'll be fine. If Cooper knows where she is…he'll save her."

"You can keep telling yourself that if it makes you happy." James grumbled. He knew his wife could be killed, especially with Erica being pissed that she got shot by Jen and her mafia connections made her one lethal woman. His hope had almost gone, and the thing that was killing him the most was he couldn't remember the last thing he said to Jennifer.

"How can you say that? She's your wife! You of all people can't give up hope! I know it seems damn bleak, but you know what, you and her have been through worse and you'll make it again! You can't get like this and give up! She wouldn't want you to give up! So stop being this cold bastard, and…."

"Fiona…I get it all right?" James snapped. "But you can't imagine what the hell I feel right now! My _pregnant _wife could be dead! And you're going on and on about not giving up and blah blah blah! It's not even the baby I'm worried about; it's the fact that she has one inside of her! If she wasn't carrying a child, I would be less worried because I know she could take care of herself! She hasn't got the same velocity and aggressiveness as she used to have! She…" James stopped yelling when he heard Fiona's phone vibrate. Fiona opened it as quickly as she could.

_I've lost track of the car but I have an idea of where they are headed. Where R U?_

Fiona replied, telling him where they were. He replied that he would be there ASAP. She showed James the text and he threw down his bag and stood up. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to hit something and he wanted to do it badly. He was so angry that he was close to tears. His confused emotions were getting the best of him. He looked up and saw a truck had stopped at the curb. Fiona was getting in and Cooper looked at him from the driver's side. James sighed and hurried over to the truck. He figured they should try to find Jen. He prayed she was alive, but he had a bad feeling in his gut that by the time they found her, it would be far too late.


	24. Not Ready To Make Nice

CHAPTER 24:

Jen looked around. They had arrived in a quiet New York suburb. Erica still had the revolver cocked. It had been frequently aimed at Jen and she didn't dare make one move. They had stopped at a house that was barely short of being a mansion. The man who had been with them opened up the front door and held it for Jen and Erica. Jen took a step inside. The house was gorgeous. It had marble tiled floor, and several pieces of art on its walls. There were plants and statues everywhere in the yard. Jen was herded into what looked like an office. There was a man sitting in a large leather chair, his back facing them.

"Erica?" The man said through a very distinct Russian accent. He turned round in his chair. He had short dark hair, and a neatly trimmed beard.

"Ivan." Erica strolled towards the desk and kissed him briefly on the cheek.

"You must be Jennifer Mui. Look what you did to my wife's once beautiful face." He held Erica by the jaw, and turned her head rather forcefully to the side, revealing the gun shot wound's scar through her mouth. Jen nodded slightly.

"It's a miracle what dentists can do nowadays isn't it? I bet those are fake teeth you've got Erica." Jen muttered. She knew was already done for, so why not get her angry?

"You're right. It also helps to have money."

"Oh trust me, I would know. Perhaps even better than you." Jen scowled. Erica glowered back at her.

"Hey…both of you shut up. Erica, do what you want with her. Do whatever pleases you. Now, get out of my office. I've got some uh…business matters to attend to." Ivan glared through his cold grey eyes at Jen. Erica took her revolver again and pointed it to a heavy wooden door. Jen opened it, and there was a flight of stairs to the basement.

"Let's go." Erica said, jabbing the gun into Jen's back for the umpteenth time that day.

"Let me guess; you've got a slaughterhouse down here don't you?" Jen said as she ventured slowly down the stairs.

"No…it's just secluded and the walls are sound proof so no one can hear you screaming." Erica replied rapaciously. Jen walked down into the basement. It was old, musty and dingy and dark. It smelt like death. Jen figured this was where the mob's foul dealings were dealt with. And by dealt with, she meant killed.

* * *

"Listen, I know where the Russian Mafia's headquarters are. I've had some uh….deals in the past with them. Ivan Smirnov has been the Don for ten years or so. They operate in a mansion in the upper west side." Cooper explained.

"Well, let's go!" James shouted.

"We can't just go with no…weaponry."

"Fiona, you are wrong there for once." Cooper replied. "Look under my seat." Fiona bent over in the back of the cab and looked underneath it. Sure enough there was a long black case. She opened it. There was an AK-47, a Desert Eagle, and an RPG.

"Oh…ok…so…how are we getting in?" She didn't even want to ask where he had gotten the guns.

"You'll see. Get them ready." Cooper ordered. James looked at him with one eyebrow raised up suspiciously. "Trust me." Cooper reassured him. James shrugged.

"All right, each is loaded and ready. How far are we out from the house?"

"About twenty minutes with the traffic."  
"Right, well twenty minutes should give me enough time to find the house on Google Maps and see how we could get in."

"You do that then." Cooper replied. He told the address even though he already knew what his point of entry would be. And boy would it be a _big_ point of entry.


	25. My Last Breath

**A/N: I have to warn you all, that this chapter may contain content that is graphic and it may be disturbing to some readers. Reader Discretion is advised. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

CHAPTER 25:

"Sit." Erica ordered. Jen took a seat in an old creaky wooden chair. Erica finally set down the gun on the table, pulling the safety on it. She paced in front of Jen, thinking of what to say. "So…by the looks of it, you're about…seven or eight months pregnant?" Erica inquired.

"Yes. I am."

"Hmmm…"

"I'm surprised there aren't little Ericas and Ivans running around considering you have to have been married for at least five years." Erica stopped pacing. Jen knew she struck a nerve. Erica turned and faced Jen, taking a step closer so they were only a foot apart.

"I'm surprised you would say something like that. But I figure you should know, considering you'll be dead in a little while. I'm infertile. Always have been. It was another curse I have along with the scars and loss of my family."

"I see. Well, your brother got himself dead."

"Oh no, that was your little Aussie friend that did that. And if I ever find her, I swear I will cut out her ovaries and hang her in the tree out in the backyard and leave her for the crows." She hissed. Jen bit down on her lip at her cruel words.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes and if I find that husband of yours, I will castrate him in front of you, then shoot him in each limb until he bleeds out on the floor."

"Good thing he's not here." Jen smirked mockingly. She prayed Cooper had seen what had happened and was in the process of rescuing her. She hoped James and Fiona were with him but she had no idea.

"Although, to pass the time until your rescuing party gets here, I think I might test out my new equipment."

"E-equipment?" Jen stammered and gulped. Erica nodded and reached into a cupboard. She pulled out a metal object that looked like something out of a _Saw_ movie. Jen's eyes widened at the sight of it. She had the realisation that this woman standing in front of her was seriously psychopathic.

* * *

"Indeed. Well…let's start off with something…oh I don't know…simple. A whip?" Jen grimaced at the sight of the long leather whip coiled in Erica's rough hands. She cracked it and Jen tensed up. Erica stood behind her, binding her to the chair. She cracked it again, and then it hit Jen just above her left shoulder. She bent forward in pain, but she couldn't do nothing more than sit there and take it. Again and again, she was lashed. Jen however had a fairly high pain tolerance and soon enough the welts on her back were nothing more than numb. Erica soon got tired of the whip and set it down. She grabbed the revolver off the table. "I can't seem to get any satisfaction out of this anymore. I keep bugging Ivan to get us some medieval torture devices, but he's been too busy. Although…I do have one more thing." Erica reached behind her again into the cupboard and pulled out a scabbard for a large knife. She unsheathed it slowly, the glint of the light reflected off of it. It reminded Jen of the knife Rambo had in the movies. It was a scary blade, at least twelve to thirteen inches long and about three inches across. Jen felt herself shaking at the sight of it. "You know, if I can't have a child…then you shouldn't be able to either." Erica whispered, twisting the blade around in her hands. Jen felt tears building up in her eyes. She knew she was going to die, and it wasn't going to be a fast death either. She almost wished that if she was going to be killed that it would just be a bullet to the head.

"Please…Please…don't do what I think what you're going to do." Jen whimpered. Erica looked at her from across the table. "Please…I beg of you."

"Jennifer Mui…begging? This is new." Erica laughed. She walked behind Jen and cut her binds with the blade. Jen rubbed her wrists as tears fell in multitudes from her eyes.

"Erica…I…this is…please…I'll do anything…kill me if you must, but please…do it quickly." She sobbed.

"Quickly is not my style. However…I do have a soul as it may not seem. I'll save the knife…for your husband that is." Erica growled, sheathing the blade again. Then she picked up the revolver once more. "You know, you and I are quite alike. We both had rich, divorced parents. We're both English for the most part. I may not have been a mercenary but my brother was and he knew you as did I. It's a shame you never stayed with him. He would have married you, he told me so. Then he almost got blown up by a car bomb."

"I thought he was dead. I couldn't let that grieve me to the point that I couldn't do my job." Jen mumbled. She kept talking in the slight hope that help would soon arrive and that her death would be prolonged.

"And then he came back, scarred but he still loved you. But you had moved on."

"I did…I did that because I thought he was _dead._" Jen replied.

"Hmmm I see how it is." Erica played with the gun some more, spinning the chamber. Jen heard a slight noise upstairs. She was sure Erica didn't hear it, but it gave Jen a slight hope that maybe, just maybe, she would live through this.


	26. Another One Bites The Dust

CHAPTER 26:

"Wait, how are we getting in?" James asked as Cooper approached the house.

"Watch…oh yeah…you might wanna hold onto to something more stable." He said, putting his foot to the floor on the accelerator. The truck roared as it went, closer and closer to the house.

"HOLY SHIT!" Fiona screamed as the truck drove straight into the front of the house, sending pieces of wood and glass everywhere. The truck had barely taken any serious damage and everyone inside it was fine. Cooper grabbed the AK-47 and jumped out. James grabbed the RPG and followed him, leaving Fiona in shock in the back of the truck. Cooper immediately opened fire on the mob guys, leaving several of them wounded and bleeding out. Fiona decided to steady her nerves, grabbing the Desert Eagle and cocking it again. She walked straight ahead, avoiding some of the wreckage just barely. She walked into an office. There was a man hiding behind the desk. She walked over.

"Ivan Smirnov?" The man looked up.

"Da?" He said in his Russian tongue. He had a wound already on his shoulder.

"This is for Jen wherever she is." Fiona said coldly, pulling the trigger. The gun went off with a load bang, the kickback hurting Fiona's arm. The man no longer existed, his head had been blown clean off his body, and brain matter had splattered everywhere.

* * *

Cooper continued his domination among the house, killing any mob guy he ran into. James followed, RPG resting on his shoulder. He still had no idea where Jennifer could be, alive or dead. They decided to split up and search for Jen. Cooper walked through and saw a half open door underneath the one staircase that James had just gone up. He opened the door and listened. He heard a woman's voice and quietly, he went down.

"Well Jennifer, I'd hate so say this, but your rescuing crew is not here yet. I really wanted you to see your own husband's balls be cut off in front of you but I guess I'll just have to do that on my own time." Jen felt another tear roll down her face. She knew this was the end of a long drawn out session and she may have won the first battle, but now she was losing the war.

"Please…Erica, don't do this. Please." Jennifer was now full out sobbing. Erica moved the table out of the way and she stood roughly ten feet away from Jen. She looked like a daunting executioner, holding the gun, aiming it at Jen's forehead. Then Erica paused in thought, and moved her aim towards Jen's protruding baby belly. "Please… don't do it." Jen sobbed. Erica's face became lifeless, like a stone statue. She coked the gun, the hammer's click echoing in the basement. Jen closed her eyes.

"Goodbye Jennifer Mui."

* * *

The gun was shot. Jen thought the bullet went into her stomach. A bullet did pierce her skin but she felt the hot piece of metal burn through into her lower left leg. She fell off the chair, landing on her side. She opened her eyes as she heard Erica moaning on the floor across from her. Jen looked up and saw a familiar pair of feet. She looked farther up and saw the tall slender frame of Cooper. He was holding a baseball bat in his hands.

"Cooper!" Jen croaked out. She had gone into shock.

"Anything is possible with a baseball bat." He grumbled, hitting Erica one more time in the ribs, kicking the gun away from her grasp. He knelt over beside Jen, checking her bullet wound. It was only in her calf and it was a through and through. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around her leg to stop the bleeding. He then took off his belt and made a makeshift tourniquet to stop the flow to her leg. He tied it tightly as he could above her knee. Jen grimaced in pain as he did this, but she knew it was for the best. Jen reached over and grabbed the revolver. "Jennifer? Take this." Instead of the revolver he handed her his own personal Desert Eagle. "This will do the job better than the last time." Jen smiled in pain. He helped her up. Erica had meanwhile rolled over, holding her ribs, wheezing as she breathed. Jen cocked the gun.

"I hope you burn in Hell!" Jen growled. She pulled the trigger, the gun knocked her weaker self back to the floor, but she had done it. She had shot Erica Dane, and this time around she was most definitely, dead.

* * *

James had searched the entire upstairs floor and found nothing and no one. He went back and since he hadn't seen Cooper, maybe Cooper had been lucky and found James' wife. He travelled down the stairs as quickly as he could, jumping the last two. He ran to the door around the other side of the stair case and went down another set of steeper stairs. He went around the corner and stopped dead. He saw a shirtless Cooper kneeling over a motionless body. A very pregnant motionless body.

He took another few steps forward, before he felt a sob well up in the back of his throat. "Jen? Please…no…" He whispered to himself. He could barely take another step before the sobs escaped his lips. He broke down as he walked slowly over to her. Cooper happened to look up and was going to say something, but James held up his hand. James kneeled down beside Jen. Cooper slowly back away, leaving them some space.

"Oh God, Jennifer…please…" James had never felt this excruciating grief in all his life. He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe she was dead. He felt like a failure for not finding her in time.

"James? James?"

"You're alive?" James gasped through the tears. He reached for her hand. She grasped it back tight as she could. She felt her own tears dribble messily down her face. James looked down at her bandaged leg. He figured she had gotten shot. Then he looked over to the bloody mess over on the other side of the room. He saw what had been a familiar head of brown hair. He knew now that Erica was dead and that his Jennifer was wounded, but still alive.


	27. Two Is Better Than One

CHAPTER 27:

_A Month and a Half Later…_

Jen opened her eyes. She had had a nightmare. She looked over beside her. James was snoring peacefully. She smiled as she watched him sleep. He looked so calm, and just to think over a month ago, she had nearly been killed. Now though, after they moved out to their new house, the slate seemed to be erased and the whole situation somewhat forgotten. Deep down, Jennifer would never forget it, but the trauma of it all ceased to haunt her. Her leg had healed surprisingly fast and she was off of crutches after only two weeks. Her belly had gotten even bigger. She really felt like a waddling hippopotamus now. And as she drew closer to the estimated due date, she realised, they had not picked out names for the baby.

"James?" Jen whispered. She got no response. "You awake?"

"I am now." He mumbled. "What is it babe?"

"With everything that had happened, I had the realisation that we've never picked out names for our child."

"And you've woken me up at 2:30am for this?"

"Please?" Jen begged. James looked up over at her. He couldn't resist her. He sat up. The moonlight filtering in from the window reflected off his bare chest. "So…for a boy…I was thinking…Michael?"

"Yeah…I like that. And have William for the middle name; after my grandfather."

"Yes, I like that. Michael William Holt." Jen whispered with a broad grin. "As for a girl's name…"

"What about…Marissa?" James suggested. Jen smiled.

"I love it. For a middle name…I know it's going to sound….odd but…"

"Just say it." He whispered back.  
"Marissa Taylor Holt." Jen replied, thinking of Fiona. They had literally been through Hell and back and she had to honour her best friend somehow. This was the best way she could think of.

"Hmm…I like it." James grinned happily. Whatever the gender of their child was, he just happy that he and the woman he loved with all his heart were having a baby together. He thought back to when he had first found out and had never thought that those nine months would have gone by so damn fast. He was eccentric about the fact that he was about to become a father. It was a huge step in a man's life, and this was one that James wanted to take with all his heart.


	28. Sweet Child O'Mine

CHAPTER 28:

"Jen? Are you feeling all right?" Fiona asked. She was concerned, watching Jen walk across the room. She was sweating and looked red in the face.

"I'm fine. It's hot in here."

"Jen! It's November! It's freezing outside and you're hot? Are sure you're not in..."

"No! It's just a hot flash." Jen answered hastily, sitting down on the couch. "I'll be fine, just get me a drink of water would you?" Fiona glared at her doubtfully. She figured Jen was lying, that maybe she was having early contractions and didn't want to go to the hospital right away. Fiona poured her a cup of water and brought it over to Jen. Jen took a sip and flipped on the television. She watched blankly, not really caring what was actually on. Fiona sat on the opposite end of the couch, continuing to keep her eye on her friend. Jen watched the TV ignoring Fiona completely. Fiona continued to watch Jen for sign or anything of when she felt a contraction. She was going to time them. Fiona watched carefully for a long time before she noticed Jen took in a deep breath, and didn't let it out. Her fingers had grabbed the arm of the couch hard and she closed her eyes while the contraction happened. After Jen sighed and opened her eyes, Fiona folded her arms across her chest and cocked an eyebrow up.

"Just a hot flash?" Fiona said doubtfully. Jen glared at her. "How long have you been having them and how often?"

"About once every hour: since roughly four o'clock this morning." Jen mumbled, getting up off the couch to refill her glass.

"Well…don't you think that maybe you should get to the hospital that Dr. Little recommended?" Fiona suggested.

"I don't know, I don't think that it's that urgent I mean my water hasn't broke yet…" Jen retorted, getting up to refill her glass.

"Jen! Seriously! You don't want to be here with me when…." Fiona stopped dead as she heard something splash as it hit the floor. Fiona didn't dare turn round. "Please tell me that was the water in your cup and not your w-…"

"Oh my God….oh….no…." Jen was startled. Her water had broken.

"Oh…shit."

* * *

Luckily then, Cooper and James walked in the front door. James froze, looking between Fiona and his wife and the puddle of a clear liquid on the floor. He dropped his bags and looked at Jen.

"Is this happening?"

"Y-y-yeah…we've got to go. Now!" Jen stammered. James hurriedly escorted her outside. Before Cooper could lock his car, James told him what was happening. Things seemed to be going by in a blur and before she knew it, Jen was being wheeled in the hospital in a wheelchair. Eventually they gave her a room and admitted her.

* * *

"Ow…" Jen moaned in pain. James took her hand.

"You'll be fine."

"Yeah you're not the one having to push a baby out of her…" Jen stopped as a familiar face walked into the room. It was Dr. Little. "What are you doing here?" Jen asked in surprise.

"When one of my nurse friends called and said you had been admitted here at St. Mary's I figured you could use a familiar doctor for delivering this baby that I have been looking at on an ultrasound screen for the past six months."

"Oh so this is the doctor I haven't met." James said, standing up. He held out his hand.

"You must be her husband James, am I right?" Dr. Little replied.

"Yes, James Holt."

"Geoff Little." He replied as he shook James' hand. James stepped back and sat down beside Jen again. "All right, let's take a look shall we?"

* * *

"Oh thanks." Fiona said as Cooper gave her a chocolate bar, taking a seat next to her in the waiting area outside of Jen's room. Neither one of them wanted to go near Jen in labour so they decided to just wait outside. Fiona bit down on her chocolate bar, chewing through the soft caramel on the inside. Cooper sat next to her, doing the same in silence. Fiona took a moment to think about the man sitting next to her. She liked him, a lot. That was a fact. Whether or not he liked her back enough to commit to a relationship, well, to her, that remained a mystery.

* * *

"Okay, Jennifer, you can start pushing." Dr. Little said calmly. Jen looked at him and nodded. The pain had already begun and as she pushed, she felt nothing as painful as she had ever experienced before.

"BLOODY HELL!"

* * *

"I think the pushing has started. I can hear her out here." Cooper chuckled to Fiona.

"Yeah…glad I'm not the one holding her hand. Poor James." Fiona grinned. Cooper laughed.

"Same. Although I do have to say…"

"What?"

"I'd like to be the one to hold your hand." Cooper said with a flirty grin.

"Would you?" Fiona grinned back. Cooper reached down and took a firm hold on Fiona's hand.

"Yeah, I would. I don't know what it is about you, but…I like you and I hope you still like me even after I acted like an introverted idiot who couldn't express his feelings properly?"

"I still like you. Fact, I like you a lot. You'd have to be a real jerk for that to ever change. I can deal with your awkward people skills." Fiona replied with a grin. Cooper smiled, giving her hand a slight squeeze. Fiona turned to her right and her face was an inch away from Cooper's. She stared into his eyes and saw just how blue they really were. He stared back, smiling all the while. They slowly leaned towards the other and their lips met in a kiss. Fiona closed her eyes as she kissed him. She put her hand on the side of his face, drawing him forwards in his seat. Cooper moved his hand so that is was resting on the side of her head, her ear catching in between his fingers. He played with her hair, feeling how soft it was on his fingertips. She felt the slight stubble under her hand that had grown on Cooper's jaw. The two of them remained together in a kiss, never wanting to separate.


	29. My Little Girl

CHAPTER 29:

"That's it lovey, there she is! You've got yourselves a beautiful baby girl!" Dr. Little exclaimed. Jen groaned in pain, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She fell back into the pillow on the bed, her chest rising up and down rapidly with her loud breathing. James stood up, finally letting go of Jen's hand. He walked over to Dr. Little who was holding the baby. She was pink in colour and was covered in bodily fluids. But James couldn't help but smile at his newborn daughter. He himself felt a tear of joy escape from underneath his eyelid. "Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked. James could only nod his head. Dr. Little handed him some surgical scissors and James snipped the pink tissue away. Dr. Little then handed the baby to James who slowly walked over and sat back down beside Jen. She watched James sit down with their daughter in his arms. He really looked like a father now and Jen smiled at the thoughts of their future as a family. James carefully handed Jen their daughter. Jen took in a big breath of air as she held her. She started crying out of joy, sobbing with a smile on her face as she held her daughter for the first time.

* * *

Cooper slowly pulled away, a smile forming on his face, as he opened his eyes. Fiona stared back. She felt like she was in her own world with Cooper in that waiting room. She couldn't break her glance with him until a nurse walked over to them. The nurse folded her arms and stood for a moment. Cooper and Fiona didn't notice her until she cleared her throat. Fiona looked up at her and smiled.

"Your friend has asked for you both." She said. "Come on." Fiona and Cooper shared a grin behind the nurse's back as she led them to Jen's room. Fiona walked in first. She saw Jen resting in bed with James sitting on a chair beside her. The baby had obviously been moved to the nursery. Fiona and Cooper took their seats on the two chairs on the other side of the room. Jen opened her eyes and smiled wearily. She was exhausted and in pain. However, the pain medicines the doctors had given her were just starting to kick in.

"So…I wanted to talk to you both. Listen, we all know the kind of work we do is…well…dangerous. James and I agreed that if anything were to happen to the both of us in the future, we wanted you two, together, as our daughter's godparents." Fiona felt herself tear up as she smiled. Jen smiled back tiredly. "Her named is Marissa Taylor Holt." Fiona felt her tears of joy fall from her eyes. She never felt more honoured than now. She got out of her chair and gave Jennifer a hug. Jen smiled as she embraced her.

"Jen, you really didn't have to do this you know."

"No, I did. Ever since the time you saved my ass in Iraq, and all the subsequent times after that day, I had to. You're my best friend and this is…this is the best way I could thank you." Jen had her own tears dribbling down her face now. Fiona pulled away with a grand smile on her face.

"Jeez, James and I are like drowning in a pool of estrogen here." Cooper joked. They all burst out laughing.

"We can leave if you two want." James replied laughing quietly. Jen looked over at him, then to Fiona. Fiona however didn't look back at her as she was looking at Cooper. Jen grinned. She had a feeling they had made up. Jen watched Cooper and just judging by the way he looked back at Fiona, it seemed that they were together.

* * *

"Well…I'd hate to leave, but Jen you need to rest and I want to go see this baby." Fiona said as she stood up. Cooper nodded in agreement as he also got out of his seat.

"All right." Jen sighed. "Besides, the pain meds are starting to really kick in and…" She paused as she yawned. "I'm a little doped up. The nursery is down the hall and to the left."

* * *

"Would you ever want one?" Cooper asked, looking through the glass at all the newborn babies in the hospital.

"No! Well…I don't know. I never really thought about it much, considering for the most of my life I'd been single." Fiona replied.

"Mmmm…"

"They're awful cute though. Oh look, there she is!" Fiona pointed to one of the babies on the far left. She was wrapped up in a lilac coloured blanket. She had a little bit of dark hair already on her head.

"Aw." Cooper replied. "What a big baby eh? I think the little name tag says nine pounds one ounce."

"Yeah she is a big baby." Fiona said. She turned and looked at Cooper. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"No."

"No. We'll stick to being the godparents of that one." Cooper chuckled.

"I like the sounds of that." Fiona giggled. She let out a content sigh, taking Cooper's hand again as they started walking towards the entrance of the hospital. Fiona didn't know how this thing with Cooper would turn out, but her instincts were telling her to go with it, that it was okay, that Cooper was someone she could trust…and love.


	30. November Rain

CHAPTER 30:

_Four Months Later…_

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" James called out. Jennifer still stood with her back to him, outside in the pouring rain. James jogged to her and faced her. "Jennifer?" James put his hands on his wife's shoulders. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. She loved him, and that would never change. Her tears were overcoming her smile and soon enough she broke down sobbing again. James had no idea why she was so upset over something that seemed so insignificant to him, but he put his arms out and embraced her anyway. Jen fell forwards into James and rested her head on his broad shoulder where she had rested her head so many times before. The rain continued pouring down in sheets, with the grey English sky hovering over them. Jen was soaked to the bone, and James was getting there but he didn't want to move.

"Let's go inside." Jen whispered, taking her husband's hand. James was unsure if she was all right, but he supposed it was better to see if she was all right where it was dry.

* * *

"Jennifer, what is it?" James asked in a concerned tone. She sat down, still sobbing. He sat next to her and took her in his arms, cradling her in his lap.

"I just…after the whole thing in New York…I never let it get to me…until I heard you talking to Cooper about it and…and…I just….I realised that I was so close to death…I was looking it in the face." Jen sobbed into his chest. James had never thought that Jen had bottled everything up and the mere mention of the incident could set her off. He felt stupid, but there was nothing he could but sit there and hold her, waiting for her to get her emotions and feelings out. He caressed her face softly, whispering that he loved her in her ear. Eventually she calmed down. She rested her head on James' shoulder. He stood up slowly, carrying Jen in his arms. He walked into their bedroom and sat down on the bed across from where their four month old baby girl was sleeping ever so peacefully.

"Jennifer…look, everything is all right. You know Erica is dead, you shot her head off. And I won't let anyone ever hurt you again, I promise." James whispered peering down into her eyes. "Now look at our daughter. She's perfect." James smiled. Jen looked up at him, also with a smile on her face. They both looked at the sleeping form of Marissa. She knew that from that point on, everything that had happened was behind her, and that her life had seriously changed.

* * *

She thought back to when she had first met James. She hated the idea of having a partner, let alone one who was a good six years younger than her. She thought he was just a boy, inexperienced to war. But his actions out in the field surprised her, and soon enough she did respect him. Then she remembered back to when she had been hurt and he kissed her the first time. It was a really good kiss, even though she'd never admit it. It was the best one she had had in a while. Pulling the gun on him, that was just second nature. She admired the way he tried to lie about what he was doing. He was so cute when he lied, albeit he was a _horrible_ liar. Then she remembered when he took his shirt off the first time. Jen smiled subconsciously, lost in her thoughts. Then…she remembered when she had been taken by Song, who wanted his revenge for being put away in prison. Jennifer remembered thinking James had been killed before she was captured but it was all a slight relief when she found out he wasn't dead. Then Von Schrader shot him. She shot the bastard but, thinking James had died was…well horrible. And then, she remembered that moment in the hospital. Just her and James.

* * *

Jennifer was brought back to reality when James kissed her softly. "What were you thinking about honey?" James asked.

"You. When we first met and everything that led us to being together in that hospital bed." Jen hid her naughty grin behind her hand. Never before had she _ever_ been that risqué in a public place. "We could do it again." Jen whispered suggestively, staring into James' playfully naughty blue eyes.

"What about Marissa?" James asked. Jen smiled devilishly.

"We did it quietly that time when Fiona was outside by the door. We can be quiet again, can't we?" Jen whispered, slowly taking off her shirt. James licked his lips seductively, giving her a wink. He pulled her close to him so their faces were only inches apart.

"Of course we can."

* * *

~~THE END~~


End file.
